Til the End
by atiredgentlewoman
Summary: When Bonnie brought up the veil to resurrect Jeremy, her sacrifice is felt. Miles away in New Orleans, Davina Claire feels a loss. She isn't sure why, but it breaks her heart. And she isn't the only one, a man appears on the doorstep of the Mikaelson manor, and his visit brings with it old memories.
1. Author's Note

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

A/N:

Hello all. I know I have other projects that you all want updated and even addressed, and rest assured, those will be updated. I just got my old laptop to work and while it runs slow, it still runs. This little pet project is going to be a small passion project, much like my other works: tethered, sunbeam and also, two new ones I am working on that has no title.

I do plan on updating all my works-even the ones I haven't touched in _years _and getting back into old roots. Please bare with me, between some personal demons and issues at home, this is going to be my escape. I miss writing, and bringing you all updates. But this will take time. I haven't passionately written for you guys, let alone myself, in almost five years.

But please, do enjoy the things I update.

I will also be creating a tumblr for you all to follow. I know, it's old news but it's one of the easy ways I can continue my work.

Thank you!

a tiredgentlewoman formed known as Izzie Jackson

* * *

Second note: I have no watched a peep of Vampire Diaries since the finale. The Originals, as well as Legacies either. However, I will be going back and watching season 1-4 for this project as well as one of the others. This had been an idea for the last three months.

Onto the prologue!


	2. Prologue

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

The sun would be setting soon, the witch thought with a huff. The light wouldn't keep long and she had no patience for casting spells in the dark. Spells brought trouble. Usually just bandits and fools thinking that they could best a witch.

She found that to be rather funny. In the nine centuries she has walked the earth, humans still believed they were better than her. They felt that since they had started learning travel, combat and "modern" medical practices, they knew more than her. She snorted aloud. She could end them all with a few spells if she wanted.

Qetsiyah made her way deeper into the forest. She knew there was a village not too far off, but she had made her home inside a cavern, just in case she needed a quick getaway. Humans might not be able to harm her, but her people could. Travellers had been searching for centuries, hunting down her line. She snorted at that; her hunted like prey while those who betrayed her prospered and thrived.

She felt sick.

A noise caught her ear as she walked through a set of trees. She craned her head towards the noise, hoping to hear more. It sounds faint, but she could make out what sounded like a pained cry. Someone was hurt. It sounded young. A child perhaps?

She headed in the direction of the noise and frowned. A young boy laid among the leaves and dirt, bloodied. She could feel death creeping in on him. His neck was cut open but he had a hand pressed to his wounds.

Her hazel eyes met frightened brown. "Pl...please," he begged. "Help..."

Qetsiyah looked at the boy and then back to the setting sun. It would be dark and she had to move quickly. But she also couldn't leave him here to die. She knelt down, removed her cloak and wrapped him in it. Once he was secured, she pressed her fingers to his bleeding wounds. She muttered a quick spell. The bleeding stopped and she shifted to put the boy on her back.

She casted a spell of invisibility and with one last look at the setting sun, headed off for the cave.

She never heard the boy's family crying out for him, hoping that perhaps, their youngest was still alive.

* * *

**tbc**

**chapter one will be updated either tomorrow or saturday. please read and review.**


	3. Chapter One: Brother?

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

Chapter One: Brother?

Klaus was at his wits end. Marcel's witch was walking around in a stupor, his entire family was standing in the middle of his foyer and he had an aunt that he had thought long since dead, coming after his daughter. He was not in a mood to deal with any other problems. And he had hoped there wouldn't be anymore. Silas was dead, the veil to the Other Side was closed and he had happily left the doppelganger and her merry band of idiots behind in his rear-view mirror. There was nothing left for him there; though perhaps he would stop by to see if he could seduce Caroline or get Stefan to rejoin him. He did miss his brother.

Speaking of brothers, Elijah and Kol were currently arguing with Finn. He also had his sister on edge and his mother and father picking sides or throwing jabs at him. Hope, nestled in her mother's arms, was blissfully unaware of the chaos happening around her thankfully.

He opened his mouth to speak, when someone else beat him to it.

"Well, isn't this just quaint?"

The entire Mikaelson clan turned to the woman lounging on the couch. Sitting up, she let her eyes move from every person in the room and briefly settled on Hope. The small smile that graced her face was brief before she finally settled on the one person who hadn't moved.

Davina Claire was off in space. Where she was no one knew. She was unaware of the woman who was moving from the couch to her. Kol moved to stop her but was stopped with the wave of her hand.

"Witch," hissed Mikael. The comment didn't go without touching a nerve. Esther flinched at her husband's tone. The woman paused, sparing a glance at Mikael and then brushed him off. She turned to the teenager.

"Davina Claire," she addressed. Hazed blue eyes looked up at the sound of her voice. The woman was beautiful, and her smile seemed too familiar to Davina. Her skin was the color of cinnamon and her hair curled and a deep brown, almost black. She radiated power and yet her magic seemed to wrap around Davina like a cloak. Like a warm blanket on a cold night.

"You know who I am."

"Qetsiyah."

* * *

Bonnie had been wondering the streets of New Orleans for the past hour. She wasn't sure what brought her here, but she remembered the tug in her gut. She had been talking with Jeremy about not having him tell Damon about her death. Before she reinforces her statement, something had pull her from Mystic Falls. She had found herself in the middle of Bourbon Street, as people milled about and took in the sights.

What was she doing here? Who had been thinking about her? The only person she could think of was Klaus. He had taken up residency in this city. He was adamant on being king, or so she had heard from Caroline whenever she popped in to check on her. She hadn't tried to check up on Damon and Elena. They were too preoccupied with each other's company. She had made that mistake once and wasn't going to chance it again. The witch shook her head. She was getting off track.

_Focus Bonnie. What brought you here?_ She surveyed the surrounding areas. There was a couple tasting beignets, the woman giggling as she licked her fingers clean of the powdered sugar. Her boyfriend was sharing in her laugh, before he dipped down to steal a kiss from her. The woman gave a small smile but pulled him in for another kiss. Bonnie turned her eyes on anything else, wanting to give them privacy. Another couple, this one a same sex one, was walking past the first, holding hands and pointing at various places they would investigate.

Bonnie turned to look for anything else and suddenly her eyes landed on a shop. It was a witch's store. Waltzing along the sidewalk, she peered inside. There was a witch behind the counter, conversing with a customer. She knew the witch wasn't the one who thought of her, but the tug in her stomach caused her to keep her eyes on the customer.

He was tall and while she couldn't see his face, she was able to see the dark hair. He paused mid conversation and turned his eyes towards the window. He looked like he was peering right into Bonnie's very being. His eyes were dark, a deep almost endless brown. He was clean shaved, with short but styled dark hair. His jawline was angled, and Bonnie wasn't sure, but a shiver coursed through her as those dark eyes seemed to catch sight of her. A smile tugged at his lips, but he turned his eyes back to the woman at the counter.

Bonnie pressed the palms of her hands against the windowpane. He looked at her.

He looked right at her-whoever he was. Maybe he was an old student of Grams? Did he know Abby? Lucy perhaps? Just who was he?

She wanted to know-_need_ to know.

She felt the tug in her gut. No.

No, no.

No, no, no, no, no!

She wasn't ready to go back. She needed to know who he was. But it was too late. The tug was pulled, and Bonnie found herself whisked away from the window, away from New Orleans and back in the middle of the Salvatore manor.

"Bonnie's dead," was the first thing she was met with.

* * *

Tessa was ignoring the chaos around her. Her eyes were focused on the young witch in front of her while the family of idiots behind her tried to out talk each other. She was still the same as she had been the last time, she saw her. She had much of her father in her. The dark brown hair, the way she peered up at her with those deep blue eyes. Tessa had been sad when she hadn't inherited the hazel or green of her family, not even the brown that some of her descendants had gotten. Hell, she would have taken the deep brown of her father's.

Anything but the persistent blue. She had enough of looking at it when she had to listen to the elder Salvatore speak. Tessa groaned; she was getting off track. She reached out and took hold of Davina's hands. They were much bigger than the last time she had taken hold of them. Back then, all those years ago, Davina had been much smaller.

"Davina Claire," she spoke, and those blue eyes peered at her with the same curiosity her mother possessed. The way she tilted her head just slightly, or how she arched her eyebrow like her father. Tessa continued, "are you ready to wake up dear?"

Klaus was the first to speak. "Well darling, if you're in the business of waking people up, start with the witch. She seems to be broken after a rough with my family."

Tessa had to shut her eyes and count down from ten. How the hell was this idiot related Henry? She craned her eyes back to the hybrid, eyes shimmering with magic. He seemed to pause, feeling like he was in another place.

"Wake up?" Rebekah asked. "Davina is perfectly fine."

Tessa ignored her and spoke directly to Davina. "Your dreams have been different, haven't they? Almost like you're remembering another life. A cottage in the French countryside, watching a couple dance?"

"Watching it burn to the ground," Davina whispered, remembering her last dream. The dream had been haunting her since she woke up screaming that morning. Marcel was out right now trying to get answers from Vincent or any witch in the Quarter. She kept her eyes on the woman, searching for answers. "How do you know about my dreams?"

Tessa grinned and let her magic wrap around her again. "Because sweetling, you're my blood."

Elijah spoke. "That's impossible. The Bennetts have never crossed paths with the Claires."

"Always the historian," mumbled Klaus before he spoke to Tessa. "My brother is right. Davina isn't a Bennett."

"Yes, she is," Tessa said. "I delivered her."

The room grew quiet at that. Klaus opened his mouth to speak when Marcel stormed into the room, shouting his name. The hybrid turned to his Childe, ready to dismiss him when his eyes caught sight of the man standing beside him. Tessa noticed them as well and sighed loudly.

"Took you long enough."

The newcomer smiled at her. "I did need to get ingredients." He held up the bag in his hand and tossed it in Tessa's direction. She caught it with ease and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Henry."

The man chuckled, giving a shake of his head. "You're welcome," he replied. The softness in his brown eyes hardened a second later. "Will you be leaving now?"

Tessa huffed. "I'd like to stay and see that the spell works with her. Also, to see how this goes down. You know I can't pass up the chance at seeing drama unfold."

Henry frowned at her. "Tess," his tone held an edge. "I would prefer it that you got to work with your end of the plan."

The way he commanded her reminded the siblings of Elijah. Tessa snorted at him. "Acting like a big man in front of them? Sweetheart, you're not fooling anybody. Besides, I can't do anything without her body."

"Don't you have someone for that? The shadow, I presume?"

"You presume correctly."

Henry pinched his nose. "You are aware that he was trapped in a safe for three months? He could very well tear her body apart."

"He can't harm her," Tessa said with a wave of her hand. "He's spelled."

"Spelled," Henry snorted again. "You have the Ripper of Monterey playing fetch with your family."

"If he so much as thinks anything malicious towards her, he's back to the safe." Tessa said with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned back to Davina, pushing her forward with a hand on her back. Davina stumbled and bumped right into the man.

She frowned, looking up into eerily familiar deep brown eyes. She reached out, tracing his face. He hadn't changed much except for being clean shaved. She remembers a light scruff, laugh lines around his eyes. She remembers him picking her up and spinning her around, tucking her in at night.

But now can she remember that? His hands encased hers and then moved from hers after a reassuring squeeze. He framed her face in his hands. She felt his magic wrap around her like a cocoon, warm like Qetsiyah's had been. He rested his forehead against hers.

"_Frange qui ligat, Praeterita restituet, Liberate me de isto carmine tandem,_" he chanted and she found herself repeating the words. They wrapped around her, the air growing heavy with magic. She reached up, holding onto his hands, squeezing tight as they repeat the words. She could hear Marcel, far off and distant. But she kept repeating the words as memories flashed across her eyes.

_A young girl being awoke in the middle of the night. Henry sat above her, a cloak and bag strapped to his back. His eyes were sad as he scooped up the groggy child. "Wha...?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_"We have to go, sweetie." _

_"What's wrong?" she murmured into his shoulder. He draped the cloak around them and grabbed a stuffed bear. She could hear how quiet it was outside, and as they made their way inside in the foyer of the cottage, she saw her mama. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears and Davina frowned. "Why's mama crying?" _

_Her mother choked but reached for her and planted a kiss to her cheek. "Mama loves you, very much, Starlight."_

_"I love you too," Davina frowned. "What's wrong?" _

_"Mama wants you to know, this isn't the end." Davina reached for her mother, but she kissed both her cheeks, her forehead and whispered a spell. "Keep Papa happy okay? Just until we see each other again." _

_"Mama..." _

_"Promise me, Davina." Her mother's voice cracked softly. _

_"I promise, Mama." _

_Her mother kissed her one last time, whispering she loved her. Her parents shared a kiss, one that had her mommy crying and her father was caressing her cheek, almost like he was remembering this. Their eyes locked, an unspoken promise between them. _

_"Papa," Davina said, but her father was rushing from the cottage. "Papa, we have to go back. Mama is still there! We can't just leave her!" _

_Davina watched, eyes wide with horror, as the cottage she had grown up in, was burned to the ground, her mother still inside. It was the last thing she saw before her father whispered a sleeping spell. _

Davina slipped into unconsciousness, slumping against Henry's form. Her fingers dragged the front of his shirt, and as he turned to place her on the couch, the entire Mikaelson clan caught sight of the scars on his chest. Claw marks.

Esther stared at the young man. He was no older than his twenties, she was going to say roughly twenty-four or twenty-five, within Finn and Elijah's ages when they were turned. His hair was a dark brown, but she could see how it fell and reminded her of Elijah's. His body was toned, he had the body of a young man who could have been a warrior in another life. Magic pulsed in his veins, and she stilled as she felt traces of her own underlining it. He was cradling the Claire witch tenderly and as he set her on the couch, he did something that had her heart splintering.

He ran his fingers through her bangs, smoothing them and once she was content, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She had done that to her children when they were young. She had done that to Henrik as he took his last breathes. She had smoothed his bangs and kissed his forehead, whispering softly in Old Norse. The young man before her, whispered to Davina Claire in French, but the gesture was there.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcel breathed out. The young man moved aside, allowing the vampire to settled beside the girl he had come to see as a daughter. He whispered softly for her to wake up, to do something. Davina hummed, settling into Marcel's touch. The vampire looked at the warlock, asking again. "Who the hell are you?"

Tessa huffed. She had no patience for this. She addressed the warlock as well. "In case you're forgetting, we're on a schedule."

Brown eyes turned to his companion. "Oh, grand creator, do introduce me."

Tessa snorted. "You're on your own. I have a promise to keep, the Other Side to fix and a doppelganger to torment. See you in Mystic Falls. Oh," she paused, and her eyes shimmered again, her magic wrapping around her. The grin she wore resembled the Cheshire cat. " don't be late, Henrik."

She vanished from sight. Henrik Mikaelson turned his eyes on the shocked and disbelieving eyes of his family. He sighed and turned fully towards them. He supposed now would not be the time to inform them of his connections to Davina.

"I suppose you have questions."


	4. Chapter Two: A Few Questions

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

**A/N: Originally this was going to be longer but I have been up since 1 am for work and should have been asleep hours ago. I will update chapter 3 tomorrow after I get some sleep. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. **

**Thank you,**

**atiredgentlewoman**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Few Questions

"I suppose you have questions."

Those were not the words Henrik thought he would ever say to his family. He had honestly hoped to see his family again during better circumstances. Almost a thousand years apart and he felt like a stranger to the people in front of him. Of course, the last time they had seen him; Henrik had been on the blink of death. Now he stood in front of them, not a child of ten years old, but a man of twenty-five.

Rebekah staggered forward. His sweet older sister, with her halo of blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. She tried to form the words, her mouth opening and closing. "Is...is it _really_ you, Henrik?"

He offered her a smile. "It is."

His father was the first to deny it. He had thought it would be Niklaus, given his brother's paranoia, but he honestly forgotten his father's pride. It reared its head as he reached out and grabbed hold of Henrik's shirt. He pulled the man close, nostrils flaring and visage no longer that of a man's but a beast.

"Lies." Mikael snarled. "You dare use my child's name and torment us? Did he put you up to this? Is this one of your sick games, boy?"

He directed the last question at a shocked Niklaus. His brother hadn't made a sound. He was still processing the news. They all were. It was natural for them to fill so many emotions at once. Denial, grief, anger. He knew those emotions well.

They weighed heavy on his heart every day.

Henrik shut his eyes. Now was not the time to dwell on the emotions he wore. He needed to address them before Davina woke up. Because when she did and if she saw the sight Mikael roughhousing him, she wasn't going to be happy.

"Father, I can assure you; I am your son. You never found my body remember?" He reached up and shoved his father's hands away and smoothed his shirt. He hadn't planned on letting them see his scars so early.

"He is right about that," Finn muttered. "We never really buried him. It was just..."

"An empty grave." Elijah finished.

Rebekah rushes up to him, stepping in front of their father and cupped his face in her hands. He gazed into her eyes and smiled. Davina had her eyes, and even if his sister would deny it, her brazen and stubbornness.

"What happened to you, Henrik?"

He turned his eyes towards a sleeping Davina. The spell would be finishing up soon. An hour at most. He could answer some questions, but he really needed to hurry. He was needed in Virginia soon.

He knew Tessa wasn't going to withhold her end. Not when they were so close.

"I didn't die, Bekah." He answered. He took hold of her left hand and brought it to his chest. He could see the sadness etched in her eyes. Her fingers grazed the scar tissue with a daintiness he didn't think Bekah had in her. "Feel. Listen, what do you hear?"

Each of the Mikaelsons did as instructed. Esther let herself feel the magic coming from him. It was ancient, not as powerful as hers or Dahlia's, but it was strong. He felt vibrant and warm. She studied the color of his skin, the flush of his cheeks.

The vampires could hear the beating of his heart, smell of the allure of his blood.

Henrik was very much alive.

"So," a voice called. Hayley stood close to the couch that held Davina. Hope had woken up and was staring at the scene with curious eyes. Hayley cleared her throat before continuing. "Anybody want to fill me, Marcel and Hope in on just who this is?"

"And how do we know Dahlia didn't put him up to this?" Marcel asked.

Henrik frowned. "I'm not working with her."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Hayley asked.

"Why would I endanger my niece?" Henrik asked and then continued. "No offense to my siblings, but I was raised by a two thousand-year-old who would end me if I ever harmed a child. Well, her and my wife."

"Wife?" His family chorused.

"You're married?" Finn was astonished.

"Is it Davina?" asked Rebekah. "She's a bit young, Henrik."

Kol frowned and glanced back at the sleeping witch. He wouldn't say Henrik married her, but they were connected. At that accusation, Henrik blanched. "No."

"Married," Elijah murmured. Between Hope's miraculous conception and birth and now this, there was a chance his family could truly have redemption. It made him swell with pride and he beamed at his youngest brother. "Congratulations Henrik. Will we be meeting you lovely bride any time soon?"

Henrik glanced at his brother. The warmth in his brown eyes hardened, leaving only a coldness. "You have."

None of them knew when it happened, but Henrik's hand shot up and jutted out, like a viper ready to strike. "_Incendia._"

The flames were instant. Elijah screamed, dropping to the floor as the fire burned his suit and seared his skin. He cried out as his bones began to snap in different directions. Henrik released him after a few minutes and had to take in a deep breath.

"Henrik, are you mad?" his mother cried.

"Of course not, mother. I'm actually rather livid." He answered. He hadn't meant to lose his composure, but Elijah just set him off. He may not have been present for his family's transgressions against his wife, but Tessa had always been keeping a close eye on her. He could hear Hope crying, and her mother trying to console her.

"It's okay, Hope. Uncle Elijah's fine," Hayley cooed, bouncing her daughter on her hip. The young tribrid was not happy and even her mother's words weren't helping her. She cried louder and began to throw a fit. Klaus was to her in an instant and shushing his daughter, whispering softly to her and it seemed to quell her a bit.

Her crying had ceased after a few moments, but once it did, a sharp gasp sounded through the foyer. Davina Claire bolted up from her resting place and heaved some deep breaths. Marcel was there, rubbing her back and assuring her she was alright. Her blue eyes gazed at him, a small smile on her lips before she pinpointed her target.

Marcel followed her gaze and found she was staring right at Henrik Mikaelson. The entire Mikaelson family watched as she arose from the couch, slow and cautious. The look of uncertainty in her eyes shined like a beacon. She whispered a word, a single word with so much hope it blindsided them all.

"Papa?"

* * *

"Bonnie is dead."

Those words swam around Damon's head. Jeremy stood in front of him, looking off as if looking at her spirit. No, the little witch couldn't be dead. She couldn't be dead because _this was Bonnie_. This was the lost and scared little witch who he stayed behind on an island for. The little witch who had bested death multiple times. She had harnessed the power of a thousand witches and brought Klaus to the blink of death.

She had killed Silas.

She had set _him_ on fire.

That spunky, brave and annoying girl could not be dead.

"You're lying," he accused. That had to be it. Jeremy had to be lying to him. Bonnie was out of town, on a road trip with her mom. She was getting some quality mommy-daughter time. Jeremy was just making this up. He was lying because he was no longer the big talk of the town.

It was the only thing he could think of. Because Bonnie would never do what he was saying. Sacrifice herself so that Elena could have her humanity? Jeremy wasn't her humanity. Elena's humanity was-it was...it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie is dead, Damon." Jeremy told him. Bonnie stood behind him, telling him to stop talking. But she didn't understand. They needed her. Silas was running around town. Silas killed her dad.

Didn't she want revenge for what he did?

The door swung open before Damon could say anything. A woman waltzed in, looking around the boardinghouse and hummed before she turned towards the vampire behind her. Damon and Jeremy had to make sure they weren't dreaming. Either it was Silas being an asshole, or that was Stefan holding Bonnie's body.

Jeremy was shocked because she didn't look like she had decomposed at all. She looked like she was just sleeping, and her hair had been trimmed while she slept. It was to the nape of her neck as opposed to the long hair she had during graduation. She had also been changed, now dressed in a lavender blouse and black leggings. Her feet were bare, and Stefan walked into the foyer and towards the living room.

"Set her on the couch, Stefan." The witch commanded and began setting up what looked like a spell. She muttered to herself about how she was on a tight schedule. She turned back towards the shocked vampire and hunter. "You might want to call your friends. They'll want to see her once she wakes up."

"Who the hell are you?" Damon demanded. "Why the hell are you in my house? Why do you have Bonnie's body and my brother?"

The witch huffed and jutted her chin in Jeremy's direction. "You mean you give him my marker and you can't even remember my name? I'm honestly a little hurt, Damon."

Damon's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as if to form the word no. The witch smirked and continued her work. Freya would be joining her soon, she was going to need Mikaelson blood and since Henrik was in New Orleans handling Davina, she was going to have to with the next best thing. Stefan had placed Bonnie on the couch, and she could see her spirit looking at them with curious eyes.

Qetsiyah made a silent vow, as she reached for some dried herbs.

_Just hold on a little longer, Bonnie. We'll be reunited soon. _


	5. Chapter Two and a Half: A Few Questions

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

A/N: The continuation of the last chapter is here! Took longer than I thought, since I was in a bit of a rut. Should be updating chapter 3 and 4 within the next week.

**I will be updating and working on this and the following fanfictions:** _The Lost Tale of Midoriko, tethered, Wicked Little Witchling, We're Not So Different [new fic coming this week] _and _You Were Worth the Risk. _

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2.5: A Few Questions

"Papa."

It had been almost nineteen years since she last saw her father. He still looked the same, Davina thought. Although, that was something that just came with being immortal. Her father didn't age—couldn't age really. He was always going to be twenty-five. But she did remember a time when he had grown his hair out or grown a beard. Small things, but those mattered. It reminded her that her father was human. He wasn't like the rest of his family and, through blood, her family too.

Davina wasn't sure who made the first move, but they met in the middle. He encased her in his arms, had her flushed against his chest and whispering to her in Old Norse. She loved her father's hugs. They were warm and he always made it seem like he was going to keep her protected from the world.

He pulled back, a smile on his face. "I've missed you, my dear."

"I missed you too."

"Excuse me." Oh right, they did have an audience. Davina turned her eyes on her family, while Henrik excused himself briefly. He said something about a phone call and headed off towards the living room. Davina addressed them with a nervous smile.

"What exactly is going on here?" Klaus continued, his eyes narrowing at the young witch.

"I'm sure that my father gave you some inkling for what is going on." Davina said, her voice carrying a lilt of an accent. Rebekah took over for her brother.

"A bit."

Davina sighed and glanced back towards the shut living room doors. Of course, her father would keep some things from them. He preferred for things to come together. Aunt Qetsiyah was blunt and simply said what needed to be said. Her mother, well she was also blunt but decided to play the middleman in most situations.

"What did he tell you?"

"Apparently our long-lost brother has been alive for the last century." Kol said and narrowed his eyes at her. "And apparently your mother is still alive."

Davina shook her head. "My mother is dead at the moment."

"Dead?" the entire parroted.

Esther stepped forward. "You poor dear."

Davina fixed her with a glare. "Let's not play the sympathetic grandmother all of a sudden."

Klaus frowned and stared at the young girl. That glare was hauntingly familiar. Only instead of blue eyes, he was envisioning green and whirling dark hair. He flashed over to the young witch, who look up at him. Her eyes were the same shade of Rebekah's, the same as his. But he saw some of Henrik in the shape of her eyes, his under-laying scent of something woodsy. But he could also smell something akin to cinnamon and chai, and the only women he had ever met with that scent were the Bennetts. But that was impossible. The only Bennett around was the little witch—

He paused.

No.

Davina gasped when he pulled her closer to him. His family's shouts of him being indecent fell on deaf ears. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled.

She smelt like the woods, but as he inhaled again, he could practically smell the spices on his tongue. He pulled away from her, stepping back as if he had been burned. Those manic blue eyes drank her in. The soft caramel hue of her skin, the heart shape of her face. The narrowed glare she had fixed on him. All he had to do was replace her features a bit and he basically had another Bonnie Bennett staring him in the face.

Henrik's words rang in his ears. A wife he had said. His reaction to Elijah and solely Elijah made him think of the times Elijah had betrayed the little witch. Saved him from death, had her mother turned into a vampire simply to save the doppelganger's life.

Could Bonnie Bennett be his brother's life? No, he thought. That was ridiculous. Bonnie was a high school senior the last he saw her. She had walked across the stage with Caroline into the next chapter of her life. She couldn't—

He whirled around and directed his attention to Kol. "You said you saw the Bennett witch before the veil went back up. Where exactly?"

A shadow crossed Kol's face. He hated the image his mind conjured. Her body crumpled and eyes lifeless. She looked like a thrown away doll. "I saw her corpse in the boiler room of the high school. Poor girl exhausted herself."

Rebekah released a sharp gasp. She might not have been so close to Bonnie, but to hear that she was dead. She hadn't wished that on that poor girl. Elena, she had no problem with. Even the Forbes girl. But never Bonnie.

"What does some random witch have anything to with your assault on D?" Marcel demanded. This was crazy. Davina was being spelled by somebody—probably the witch who had been in the living room not too long ago. What was her name? Qetsi-something.

Davina answered for him. "She has everything to do with why he's sniffing me out. Isn't that right, Klaus?"

"And it's really rude of you to talk about someone's mother." Henrik addressed as he walked back into the room. He then addressed the group. "I do hope you all are up for a quick trip to Mystic Falls."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Klaus asked, finding his brother's shoulder shrug to be rather irksome. "We can't really get plane tickets."

"Nik, now isn't the time to be arrogant." Rebekah snapped. Kol rolled his eyes while each of his siblings agreed.

"Just a trick Tess taught me." Henrik answered his brother. "I will need your help, mother. Davina my dear, you too."

Esther hesitated but walked towards him. Davina clasped his hand and held hers out to her grandmother. The moment their hands touched; their magic hummed in harmony.

* * *

Caroline blew into the Boardinghouse with Elena, Tyler, and Matt on her heels.

"Where is she?" the girls demanded.

"What do you mean she's dead?"

"Who are the new witches?"

Damon had to fight from rolling his eyes. Stefan was off to the side, watching them. Caroline was the first to take notice of the witches once Tyler's question settled. There were two witches sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor. They were holding hands and chanting. Bonnie had been moved from the comfort of the couch to next to the women.

"Who are they and what are they doing?" Caroline demanded.

"They're the ones bringing Bonnie back." Stefan answered her.

Elena moved over to Damon, her eyes landing on the two women. One was blonde, probably no older than her early thirties, maybe late twenties. She reminded her strikingly of Esther. The other woman, however, reminded Elena of Bonnie. It was almost like they could be family. Her hair was curlier, and Elena was certain her eyes were hazel, not green, but every cell of her being was telling Elena that this woman, whoever she was, could pass as Bonnie's older sister.

"But who are they?" Caroline asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have an answer, but that didn't surprise Caroline one bit. Or Elena for that matter, but she kept quiet about it. Damon was too sensitive when it came to him not being in the know. Both girls turned to Stefan, who also shrugged.

"I don't know who the blonde woman is," he jutted his head towards the two witches. "But I know the other woman's name is Tessa. She saved me from the safe I was trapped in."

"Trapped?" It was rather creepy how in sync Damon and Elena could be.

Stefan said nothing. He hated thinking about it, being trapped in a safe and drowning repeatedly. It had taken a lot of will power not to shut off his emotions. That, as well as the knowledge that he had to find a way to get Bonnie back. She had not deserved to die so young and not for Elena or Jeremy. If there was one thing he could do right by Shelia and to atone for all the pain he'd caused her, it would be to bring Bonnie back. She was his friend and if he had Bonnie back; if Bonnie was still around then maybe he had a chance at bringing _her_ back too.

He could not remember her face. Stefan could never remember her face. But her laugh? That sounded just out of his reach, like she was running away from him. Or having him run towards it.

"Stefan, what do you mean by trapped?" Elena asked, walking towards him. "You've been here."

"That wasn't me." He said.

"Then who the hell was it?" Damon hissed at him.

"Silas." Called a new voice, this one male.

All eyes, except for the witches, turned towards the one who answered. Esther Mikaelson looked around, honestly confused and in wonder while a young man and a teenager stood beside her. In the teenager's arms, was a sleeping toddler. The teenage girl was looking everywhere but the confused supernatural and rocking the baby.

"Can't believe it worked," she said offhandedly. "Oh, but where are the others?"

"Outside," the man answered. "The deed is null and void, but if I'm guessing, there's a reason why they're outside."

"Will you two shut up?" Tessa snapped, opening her eyes. She released her hands and stood up, dusting off invisible particles. "I know I taught you better than this, Hen."

The man laughed. "You did. Did you put that spell on the house?"

"Nope she did," she craned her head towards the blonde. "Honestly, between the two of you, I can't believe you're scared of a little confrontation. I have not seen my sister in almost three hundred years, and she's been dead. Do you see me getting nervous?"

"You don't have a family as dysfunctional as ours." The blonde woman said, crossing her arms. "Not every day you run into the mother who sold your life away."

Esther's eyes took in the woman. It couldn't be...

She hoped it wasn't. Her heart wouldn't be able to take any more surprises. Henrik was alive, married with a child and over nine hundred years old. She wouldn't be able to deal with her past mistakes catching up to her. Not if this woman was who she thought it was.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "My father arranged for me to marry a man who betrayed me for a handmaiden. I was killed by my older brother, my younger sister was killed by a man who was obsessed over her, twice. You're lucky you aren't a vampire dear, then you'd know just what type of hell your father put your siblings through. Well except for Henrik."

"Twice?" the teenage girl chirped; her blue eyes wide. "Aunt Qetsiyah, you can't be serious."

"Qetsiyah?"

Had someone cast an echo spell?

Tessa turned her eyes back to the group of supernaturals Bonnie had decided to befriend. She shuddered at the look Elena was giving her. She looked like a fish gasping for air. At least Caroline had some real concern showing on her face. She'd also give the quarterback and hybrid some credit; she knew they cared. She did wonder how someone with eyes so blue could get so teary. Stefan looked like he was piecing somethings together. At least he wasn't stupid -she hoped. Jeremy hadn't said a word since the revelation of Bonnie's death, not until her name was revealed. Now he looked ready to fire off questions like a loaded gun.

The two-thousand-year-old witch said nothing to them before glancing at Freya. "You're going to have to face them. Henrik's already given them some answers. They'll want to know how you came across me."

Freya sighed. "Fine, but we're going to have to create some space. It's already crowded in here and it don't think this room can hold them as well."

"You right want to make it quick too," the teenage girl said. "I think Mikael is going for Klaus's throat."

Henrik sighed. "I'll handle it."

"You don't want to be here when she wakes up?" the girl asked, a pout forming on her face. Stefan frowned. That pout looked familiar to him. Where had he seen it?

"I'll know," vowed the man. He kissed her forehead and headed outside. The room got quiet after that. All eyes looked around, from the person closest to them to strangers who seemed like an old friend or an enemy to be made. The only person whose eyes stayed on Bonnie's form was Qetsiyah.

It was all up to her now. Bonnie had to wake up on her own.

But what she wanted to know was, which Bonnie would it be?


	6. Chapter Three: Hello You

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

* * *

**This is unedited. I got lazy so I'm not sorry if there are mistakes. It's a long chapter. **_  
_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hello You

Davina watched her father exit the boardinghouse. That left her inside with Esther, little Hope and her two aunts; as well as some unwanted strangers. Freya busied herself with an expansion spell while Qetsiyah disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea and coffee. That only left Davina with her grandmother and cousin. She glanced down at Hope, whose big blue eyes were transfixed on the blonde vampire in the room. She must have thought it was Rebekah, because she started getting squirmy.

"No Hope, that isn't aunt Bex." Davina said, "She's much younger than her."

Caroline wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended by that statement. No one really had anything to say to her, but it was Stefan who took up the charge. His green eyes looked the teenage girl up and down. There was something about her, it was too familiar. Not just that she reminded him of Bonnie, but something else.

"Would you mind explaining a few things to us?" he asked.

Davina's eyes widened at the sight of him. She knew he wasn't Silas. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then nodded. "Sure, what questions do you have?" she shifted Hope onto her hip again. The infant took to drooling on her shoulder.

"How about we start with who the hell you are?" one of the vampires asked. His icy blue eyes gave her pause. She has never seen eyes like that before.

"My name is Davina," she answered.

"You're a witch," the blonde girl said.

"I am." Davina said. Didn't they have any other questions?

"Okay then Davina, next question. Why the hell are you with the Mother from Hell?" the vampire asked her, his eyes locked on Esther. She wasn't even paying attention to them. Her eyes were still following Freya around, who was making it her mission to pretend her mother did not exist.

"She's my grandmother," Davina said. "And before you ask, the the infant isn't mine. She's my cousin."

"That's Klaus's kid?" a new voice said. It belonged to the hybrid in the room. That seemed to open up a whole new debate. The dark haired vampire flashed to Davina, his eyes suddenly more manic than she would like. She clutched the child to her chest and focused her magic. He was sent flying into the bookshelf before he could even ask a question.

"Klaus had a baby?" the blonde vampire whispered.

Stefan glanced at Davina, holding his hands up as a sign of good faith. "Would you like to move this conversation to the kitchen? It could be just you and me."

He took notice of the soft blush that stained her cheeks. "Hope stays with me."

"Of course," he assured. The two headed into the kitchen just as Qetsiyah was making her way back. She gave Stefan a once over and passed a glance at her niece.

"Don't even think about riding that saddle, dear. I've had the the original." She quipped and headed outside. "And I wasn't impressed."

Davina flushed. She glanced back at Stefan, who had taken to leaning against the island in the kitchen. Sharing a glance with Hope, Davina took a seat. She sent a silent prayer to her ancestors.

She was not going to get on that saddle again. Twice was enough.

No matter now much she liked it.

"So," she coughed, "What else would you like to know?"

* * *

Henrik stepped out into the sunlight, taking note of the tension surrounding his family. Marcel noticed him first and made his way over, his vampiric visage in full view. He rolled his eyes at the vampire and send him fighting into some bushes with a wave of his hand. He then took the time to put a good ten feet between his father and brother, who had been chest to chest and snarling in each other's faces.

"Are you idiots done?" he asked.

"Where is Hope?" Klaus demanded, his nostrils flaring. Hayley nodded, though her arm never left its spot on Elijah's forearm. Henrik rolled his eyes skyward.

"Why are we in Mystic Falls?" Finn asked.

"Where's Davina?" Marcel growled as he made his way back over.

"Why can't we get inside?" The last one came from Rebekah.

"To answer all of your questions: Hope is inside with Davina, both of them are fine. We're in Mystic Falls because this where my wife is. And you can't get inside because I'm quite sure Freya is keeping us out." Henrik said, turning his eyes towards the house. He could feel his father's eyes burn into the back of his head.

"Freya?" Finn asked. He felt he had heard that name before.

Mikael's growl rumbled and none of the siblings had time to stop him from grabbing Henrik by his throat. "You're lying."

"You think I'd lie about her?" he asked, not at all phased at his father's temper. He may not have suffered any bouts of it as a child, but he had seen what he had done to Nik. "I'm not the one you should be directing your anger at, father."

He shoved Mikael away from him and rubbed at his throat. "Freya is keeping you all from coming inside. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't blasted mother through the window yet."

"Why would she do that?" Kol asked.

"She is our older sister," Henrik said. "Although, she doesn't have our temper, not that I know of."

The siblings were quiet for a full minute before they started firing off more questions. Henrik waited, he'd answer them all once they had calmed down. As his siblings continued to ask questions, he was prepared to answer them.

What he wasn't prepared for the sudden wave of magic that hit him. The earth rumbled and the siblings all held onto each other while Mikael looked around for any immediate threat. Henrik fell to the ground, hissing at the hex before he stood up, holding onto his shoulder. The others watched as a man came walking up the pavement, a grin on his face.

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all confused as to why Stefan Salvatore was outside. Henrik got to his feet, muttering a counter for the burning hex. His face was scrunched but he managed to pull the magic from his flesh and shot it back at his attacker.

"Nasty little trick, Silas."

Silas caught the hex, twirled it around his fingers and sent it towards Kol. The Original grunted as he dropped to the ground. With a laugh, the Original Immortal clapped his hands at the warlock standing him down.

"I'll give you that, little warlock." He said, coming to stand in front him. He looked the man up and down before he cocked a smirk in his direction. "Now how exactly do you know my name?"

Henrik smirked. "Qetisyah says hello."

"And what does that bitch have you do with anything?" He asked.

"Everything."

He barely turned to see Qetsiyah glaring at him before she sent a blast of magic at him. He groaned as he dropped to the ground. Her magic dug into him and he gritted his teeth as the witch waved her hand, snapping his neck. He stopped moving and Henrik reached down, grabbing hold of him.

"Everything, really?" he directed to his mentor.

"Well, everything to do with him spending eternity with me." She shrugged. "Let's head inside, shall we? All of us. Freya's just going to have to deal with this awkward family reunion."

Henrik turned back to his family, now missing Klaus and Hayley as they had rushed inside to see their daughter. Marcel was already following suit and heading towards Davina. Henrik and the others headed inside. Qetisyah pointed at Damon.

"Basement."

"Follow me." He grunted and lead her downstairs with an unconscious Silas over her shoulders. Henrik made his way over to the couch, where Bonnie rested. He settled beside her, moved her head so it was resting on his lap and began stroking her hair. The gesture was no lost on the other occupants in the room. Elena and Caroline were getting ready to ask questions when Jeremy beat them to the punch.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching, Bonnie?" the hunter asked. He didn't like how this unknown man was anywhere near his girlfriend. Matt blinked, taking in the scene before him. Henrik said nothing to them, just brushed a lock of hair out of Bonnie's face and started humming softly. Beside him, Tyler was already piecing the puzzle together. That man had Bonnie's scent all over him, granted it was very faded. He also took notice of the silver band on his left ring finger. The chain around his neck was holding a slender version.

Either this guy knew Bonnie and they got hitched in a Vegas wedding, or and his nose was never wrong, this guy was a supernatural mystery that was about to solved.

"Henrik," Rebekah called. Henrik said nothing, just glanced back behind his shoulder at his older sister. He nodded his head and went back to his precious task.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena breathed.

* * *

Bonnie watched the memories as they slowly played out before her.

:::

A young Bonnie sitting by a waterfall as her brothers and sisters practiced magic without her. She was no older than five but she watched, transfixed as her elder brother and sister made fire. Her mouth opened in awe as Qetsiyah took hold of the fire, swirled it between her fingers and sent it flying towards the water. The steam rose and soon, it was changing and wind blew around them.

She caught her sister's grin and returned it with her own. Qetsiyah was always looking out for her.

Always.

:::

Bonnie was five years old when her mom and dad started fighting. It lasted eight months; all the while, Grams did her best to keep her mind off of the chaos going on at home. She played jazz and baked chocolate chip cookies with Bonnie. They sat at the table in the kitchen, eating cookies while Grams told her stories about her youth. Nothing graphic of course, but stories of how she met her grandfather.

Bonnie told her about her dreams. About a little boy with wild curly hair and big brown eyes. She couldn't remember his name, but she knew he meant so much to her. She told her Grams of the dream she had last night.

The little boy had given her a flower. A spider lily, as she would later learn when she found the flower in a book.

"What was his name?" Grams asked her as Bonnie took a sip of her milk, her cheeks smudged with chocolate.

Little Bonnie pouted, setting down her glass. "I don't remember."

She wishes she did.

:::

She was twelve years old when she met Silas. He was quite handsome; dirtied blonde curls and green colored eyes. He was going to marry her sister when they were older. Their marriage was going to unite the two Traveler clans and she couldn't be happier.

"Silas!" she called to her future in law. The warlock turned, eyes wide as if he was afraid of being caught. He gave a smile as he looked down at the child.

"Hello Bonnie," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to say hello. Are you off see Qetsiyah?"

He nodded. "I am."

She beamed at him. "You're going to be a wonderful brother in law."

She left him then, heading off for her lessons. She never saw how her words hurt him. She didn't know he wasn't going to be her brother in law. Just like she didn't know he was going to be her enemy later on in life.

:::

Her brother stood over the bludgeoned corpse that was once her sister. Bonnie is nineteen and her face is wet with tears as she wastes no time. She waved her hand and her brother dropped to the ground, neck snapped and dead. Bonnie screams as she drops into a crawl towards her sister's body. She can barely make out those hazel eyes as she begs for her sister to wake up. She can't do this, not without Qetsiyah. She can't be here without her.

Blood smears her hands and her cheeks as she kisses her sister's hands. A small vial of something clear rests besides her. It's half drunk and Bonnie can feel the magic in it. Qetsiyah's magic.

"Come back," she begs. Her fingers are shaking as she wraps them around the vial. The liquid is bitter, almost vile as it slides down her throat. She hiccups and holds her sister close. "Come back to me."

Their parents find them there, two dead children and one wishing she was.

The days that follow, Bonnie is a walking ghost. She doesn't eat or sleep. She's just mourns.

She never notices her father, angry and also mourning, approach her with the knife.

:::

Bonnie was fifteen when she awoke screaming and gripping at her throat. She takes in her surroundings, taking in the pastels of her room, the lavender of her sheets and her replacement for Ms. Cuddles. A small black bear with a bowtie that she's taken to calling Henry.

She reaches for the bear and clutches it close to her chest.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

She holds the bear for dear life and that's how her Grams finds her. Crying and holding a stuffed bear.

:::

Qetsiyah is beside her when she awakens. Neither say a word, they hug embrace. Questions can come later. They can always come later.

Her sister is alive and that's all that matters to her.

:::

She has spent the last century as a witch.

An ancient witch and powerful witch who wanders the lands without notice. She checks in the descendants her family has produced. She and Qetsiyah had gone their separate ways for a time. Her sister wanted to be alone and Bonnie wanted to travel the world.

As she made her way to the cave her sister had made her home, Bonnie was nervous. She made her way towards the cave and was halted by an arrow coming her way. She blinked as the arrowhead hit the tree close to her face. Her assailant armed another arrow, his brown eyes hard as he kept his eyes trained on her.

"I won't miss this time." The ten year old warned her.

Bonnie smirked, he was adorable. She removed the hood of her cloak and he faltered, mouth agape. She walked up to him, cautious not to scare him. "I don't mean any harm. I'm looking for my sister."

"No one lives in these woods." He said, though he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Really?" she arched an eyebrow and bent down to his level. He came to her waist and he flustered when meeting her eyes. She held her hand out for him to take. "I'll show you, if you'd like."

"I'm not a witch." He grumbled, eyes downcast.

She offered a sweet smile. Her eyes quickly took notice of the bandages on his neck but she also searched that spark of magic inside of him. Her smile widened into a grin. "Yes you do, dear."

"Henrik, where are you?"

The child, Henrik, turned towards the newcomer. Qetsiyah had no changed much in the years, though she noticed her hair was curlier. The question she had died on her lips as she caught sight of her sister. Bonnie arose and smiled.

"Hello sister."

:::

Henrik was eighteen when he made his feelings known. She had always suspected, from the flower crowns to the small gifts he would give during his travels. He was a sweet boy, but she wasn't going to cross that line.

He should be off finding a nice, normal girl to settle down with. Bonnie sat by the campfire, watching the flames as her sister slept not that far off. Henrik had gone to get more firewood and she hummed softly to herself. The rustle of leaves was heard but she smiled when she saw it Henrik.

"Back already?" she asked when she noticed the lack of firewood. Instead she noticed the flower in his quivering hand. She sighed and met his eyes. "Henrik."

"You don't have to return my feelings," he said and sat down beside her. "I just...I wanted you to know."

"You and I," she sighed. What could she say?

"We can't be," he said for her. He gave her a weak smile and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "I know. I know and it's terrible because I want you."

"I'm too old for you," she said.

He laughed. "You were too old for me when I was ten years old and aiming an arrow at you. That didn't stop me from developing these feelings."

"Henrik-"

"I don't know if I'm in love with you." He said, too quick for her liking. But he locked eyes with her, and she felt her heart contract at the softness in those brown eyes. "But I know that as long as I walk this earth, as long as I am breathing, I will love you, Bonnie."

She says nothing as he places the deep red carnation between her earlobe, his hand grasping hers. He plants a kiss to her knuckles and wishes her goodnight.

:::

Qetsiyah has had enough of this.

She doesn't even greet Bonnie with a hello. Instead as she is mulling over another potion, her sister greets her with a harsh slap. Her cheek stings and she looks up at her sister, confusion etched in her face.

"What the hell?" she demands in their mother tongue of Old Greek.

"Whatever the hell you did to him, stop it." Qetisyah demanded. Henrik had been in a funk for the last three days. Bonnie frowned as she tried to figure out why. Henrik and her had not talked since that night in the woods over a year ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"He looks like the dead." Qetsiyah bemoaned, her face in her hands. "You did something!"

"I haven't talked to Henrik in over a year. Could it be that maybe, something else is bothering him, sister?" Bonnie asked, as she reached for the spoon stir her potion.

"You can't be serious," Qetsiyah scoffed. "He only gets like that when its either you or his family. And he hasn't seen hide or hair of them."

Bonnie glanced at her sister but said nothing. She felt a tingle crawl up her spine. Henrik was here and she frowned, feeling a second magical source. The two witches looked up as a young woman walked in with Henrik. Bonnie wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the anger that stabbed her gut.

"Who is this, Hen?" Qetsiyah asked, hands on her hips. "Please tell me you're not getting over my sister with some basic strumpet."

The blonde woman frowned and Henrik groaned at his mentor. "She isn't someone I am trying to sleep with."

"So there are others." Qetsiyah pointed out, her eyes locked on her sister's form. Bonnie said nothing and reached for the dried carnation. She held out her hand towards Henrik. Qetsiyah watched as the warlock blinked but took told of her hand in his. He winced as a cut formed on his palm. She held the cut over the potion and then muttered a healing spell.

He did cut his eyes at the small witch at how slow the healing was going.

"I'm not sleeping with him," the blonde assured them. "I'm not one for committing incest."

The two ancient witches paused and looked at the woman. She answered their unanswered question. "I'm Henrik's eldest sister, Freya."

:::

For Henrik's twenty-fifth birthday, Bonnie had decided to give him her present last. He was still a bit upset Freya had disappeared a few days after meeting them, but she promised to see them again. They just weren't sure when. Qetsiyah had been helping him with his magic and now he was getting ready to go off for a year on his own. Bonnie had decided to take him outside shortly after Qetsiyah had fallen asleep.

She smiled at the young man as he walked ahead of her. He had grown into a handsome man, and she still wondered why had not given up on her. He had never taken a lover and she found that to be rather foolish.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked, taking a seat next to him as he sat on a log. He hummed and turned to her, brown eyes curious.

"Where do you think I should go?" he asked.

"Wherever you want," she answered him. She pulled the vial from her pocket and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday."

He blinked and reached for the vial of clear liquid. He frowned and looked at her. "What is this?"

"I know you'll never stop until you find your siblings," she said and curled his fingers around the vial. "So I made you a potion. It's the..."

"Immortality spell." He breathed and looked her in the eyes. "You did this for me?"

She nodded. "Of course. I adore you, Henrik."

He said nothing, simply hugged her, his head buried in the curls of her hair. "Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome."

:::

By the fifth century, they had begun to be hunted.

The Travelers started hunting them while they were in Rome. Bonnie had been the one to get them off their trail the first time. As she summoned a wall of fire, she watched from the other side as a man watched her leave.

She would later learn the man's name and it would haunt her forever.

:::

Henrik had a close call with an unhinged Kol. Bonnie had found him, a mess of emotions. He hadn't stop speaking in his mother tongue of Old Norse. The moment she got them away from the massacre of the Five and any other bodies; she held him tight as he cried. He had never lost his composure like this. She had seen him almost run into his siblings before, and had just missed Mikael multiple times during their travels.

She says nothing as he clings to her, whispers for her. She makes no move when he kisses her. She lets him.

She lets him get lost in the kiss that turns into multiple kisses. She lets him get lost in her and their afterglow.

:::

She isn't sure when she falls in love with him.

She isn't sure when she went from seeing him as a child to seeing him as man, as a lover. But she knows that as she lays dying at the hands of the Travelers, that she regrets never telling him. Her magic coils, ready to release itself upon her attacker. This man with dark eyes and hair. So similar and yet so different from Henrik.

Henrik looks at her with love and adoration.

Henrik's touches are soft and warm, his kisses set a fire within her.

The monster above her, the man known as Markos, his eyes are savage. His teeth are bloody from the hemorrhaging she had inflicted upon him. His body covers her, his hard and tightly coiled for either killing her or fucking her, she isn't sure which. But she had a sick feeling he would do both to her.

Markos's bloody smile burns in her mind as he leans down, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. He licks her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and letting her taste copper.

She's so caught off guard by the kiss, she never notices the fire beneath her, or the sear of flesh until she's burning. She dies in a field of carnations, some pink, some white and an array of light and deep reds. They all burn black as her final thoughts are of Henrik.

:::

When she awakens, she's being cradled in arms. She knows these arms, has had them hold her during passionate embraces and when he was happy to see her after being away for so long. Behind him, she can feel Qetsiyah's magic. It's raging as she burns the Travelers who dared try and harm her. She doesn't have the heart to tell her sister they were already dead.

She had made sure they burned with Markos.

:::

Henrik proposed under the stars.

Under the night sky in Romania, far from the camp they had been seeking shelter at, he had taken her from her sister. They had made love under those very stars and in the moment of their afterglow, he asked her if she would be his wife. She wasn't sure why she had cried, but she had. Under the stars, in the arms of the man she had come to love, she cried and cried.

But she did say yes.

:::

They had been married over a hundred years when she got her first bout of morning sickness. Henrik had rubbed her back and held her hair back. Once she was sure she couldn't throw up anymore, they went to a local physician. That day, they learned they were expecting a child.

Freya had been overjoyed that her brother was expecting but she also had taken him aside and warned him of what was to come. Not only were the Travelers after them, but if word of their child got back to Dahlia, they would have more problems. She had left that night, wishing them luck.

That was the last Henrik would see of his sister is over three hundred years.

In the spring of 1725, they welcomed their little girl; Davina Claire.

:::

The night she died, Bonnie Mikaelson-Bennett made a choice.

Markos was coming for her and he would have her. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She would take them out the same way she had before; in fire. The hours leading up to her death, she gave specific instructions to her sister and to her husband. She danced once last time with the man she loved, ate dinner with her daughter and partook in magic with her sister.

The last time she kissed her husband, it was bittersweet. They wouldn't see each other for centuries and when they did, there was the off case she wouldn't the woman he would remember. So she told her daughter to smile always, to make her father happy and stay by each other's side. She gave Henrik her wedding band and when he left with Davina, she shed a few tears.

It was a goodbye.

As the Travelers tried to break through her barrier, she started chanting. She could feel them dying off, as fire burned their insides and severed their magic. They would burn and soon, she would too.

The fires, the little fires that started outside, spread inside. She heard the boots as they dug across the floor. She let her eyes fall on the man who haunted her dreams. Those dark eyes drank her in, took in every change from the last time they had met.

"You're still so beautiful," Markos mused as he summoned his magic.

"And you're still so twisted," she retorted, her own magic flaring.

"You know I will return and when I do, I am going to make you mine." He promised.

"And I will end you again, and again, until the end of time." She vowed.

Their magic clashed and the cottage burned.

:::

Bonnie Bennett is sixteen years old and being plagued by nightmares of a life that wasn't her own. She's crying in front of her mother's old vanity as she mourns. She mourns her mother, she mourns her grandmother; freshly buried in the earth. She mourns for a man she doesn't remember or can't seem to recall.

She cries and cries, as her magic comforts her and wipes her mind.

She won't remember this moment. Not until its time.

:::

The memories keep going and going. She sees so many things: her first steps, her first words, the day Abby leaves. The first she uses her magic at the Lockwood house. She sees her life in Mystic Falls and the memories she's made. She sees the good and the bad and she smiles.

It was time.

* * *

It was chaos in the Salvatore boardinghouse. Henrik paid them no mind as he stroked his wife's hair. Davina had taken to answering questions, but was adamantly ignoring any and all questions fielded from Stefan.

"This is fucking crazy!" Damon shouted. "Bonnie isn't some ancient witch and she sure as hell isn't involved with you Mikaelsons. She'd never do that!"

"And yet she's aligned herself with you," Rebekah shot at him. She was not enjoying the digs he had taken at her family. Her blue eyes blazed as she spoke. "You tried to kill her and even offered her up as a sacrificial lamb to Niklaus."

"But Bonnie couldn't be an ancient witch," Caroline stated. "She grew up here, I remember that."

"She's still your Bonnie." Davina told them. "She's just also our Bonnie."

"And just how is she your Bonnie?" Elena snapped at her. She wasn't sure why but she really didn't like the teenage girl. Stefan hadn't stopped looking at her and she didn't like how he looked so taken with her.

Davina fixed a glare at the doppelganger. "She's my mother, that's how."

"Bonnie's eighteen!" Caroline cried.

"She does have some of Bon's mannerisms." Matt muttered. Tyler nodded in agreement, she definitely had the glare down packed.

"This is ridiculous," Elena said, tired of arguing. She turned to her brother. "You don't believe this right?"

"Of course not," he answered. Bonnie would never be a Mikaelson. She hated vampires; except Elena and Caroline. But here the Mikaelsons were, claiming that she was their family. He didn't believe that. Bonnie would never want to be apart of that mess.

And to be related to the woman who caused them nothing hardships these last few month? The woman weho hadn't even shown up when Bonnie needed her?

"Well you might want to believe it." Davina told them.

Henrik chuckled at Davina's retort and went to stroke Bonnie's hair once more when she bolted up with a sharp gasp. Everyone in the room froze.

Bonnie let her lungs get accustomed to fresh hair and shut her eyes. Two sets of memories settled into her bones and she waited for them to calm. She inhaled once more, and let her eyes flutter open. Her eyes locked on the first person she saw.

Qetisyah smiled weakly as her sister's eyes met hers. It was like her first death all over again, neither said a word. Bonnie was off the couch and in her sister's arms so fast, she could have been mistaken for a vampire. They clung to each other, tears spilling from their eyes. When they pulled away, Qetsiyah kissed her forehead.

"I miss you so much," she told her and then flicked her nose. "Don't ever ask me to wait this long for you again."

Bonnie laughed. "I won't," she promised. She turned to her friends. "Hi-"

Caroline and Elena crashed into her, sending her onto her butt. Matt, Tyler and Jeremy made their way over, hugging her as well. The group up was nice and one by one, they all let go, though Bonnie made sure to assure Matt that he could never to anything wrong. He had dove in for another hug, this one tighter and she returned it.

Jeremy leaned in to kiss her, but she held her hand up to stop him. He frowned at the gesture. Maybe now wasn't a bad time, he thought. But he watched as she let her eyes land on the warlock sitting on the couch.

She stood up from the floor and walked over to meet him. He met her with a smile, eyes warm sparkling with the love that she hadn't seen in centuries.

"Hello you," she greeted, her throat tightening. His smile never faltered as he enveloped her in a hug.


	7. Interlude: Sweet Girl

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

I took some time with updating. I am going to try and get back into the swing of updating every week. This one is kind of short. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

Interlude: Sweet Girl

"Hello you."

Those were the first words that fell from her lips. He had been watching her reactions to everything, searching for any signs that she may need help remembering. But from what he could tell, she was aware of just who she was. He hadn't dropped his smile as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as her arms went around his waist.

There were no words between them. Bonnie didn't even know what to say. She was just happy to be encased in his arms, feel the flutter of his heartbeat against her ear. For Henrik, it was all of that and more. Both had gone almost three hundred years without each other, with one of them having been reborn. So much time apart and so little to reconnect. They only wanted a few minutes to themselves.

Unfortunately, their audience wouldn't allow them that. The main ones being a jealous Jeremy, an irate Klaus and a nosy Damon. Bonnie could feel how annoyed each one of them way. It felt like a blade being dragged along her skin, giving her goose flesh. She turned her head, peering out from the safety of her husband's arms—could she still call him that? They'd have to have a long discussion about that later—and leveled each of them with a look.

Back off.

While Klaus and even Damon understood, it was Jeremy who opened his mouth to protest. What it was he was going to say was cut off by another voice. It was soft, almost timid in nature but the emotions she heard in them weighted her heart down.

"Mama?"

How could she forget? Henrik dropped his arms, as if reading her mind and stepped aside. Bonnie let her eyes wonder in the direction of the voice. She wasn't sure why she was expecting to see her little girl, still eight years old with ringlet curls and bright blue eyes. She was expecting reddened cheeks and a girl who just barely came to her waistline. The last time Bonnie Bennett has seen her daughter, Davina was just barely coming into her magic and would cry if she so much as accidentally harmed a flower.

The young woman standing who stood just a few feet in front of her wasn't that. She couldn't be no older than seventeen, with wavy dark hair and eyes that she knew were didn't belong or her or Henrik. She remembered how floored he was at the sight of the color. He had choked on the lump of emotions rising in his throat and whispered how they were like Rebekah's. Bright, blue and so warm. Bonnie hadn't believed him then. She has never met his sister in her last life. And the Rebekah she knew of now wasn't truly someone she wanted her child compared to. Perhaps in her human life she had those eyes he that he could recall with such fondness.

Bonnie didn't dwell on it. She couldn't really. She could only look at the young woman before her, wringing her hands and trying to keep tears from falling. Her legs carried her across the room and she let her hands reach out to cup the girl's face. She reminded her of her mother. Not Abby but her real mother. She couldn't remember her name but Bonnie could make out the smallest things that Davina shared with her. The hopefully twinkle in her eyes, and her smile. Qetsiyah could have that same smile. A soft tug of the lips but with a hint of dimples. She had seen those same dimples whenever Klaus flashed a smile. Davina has grown up to become a beautiful girl, and while Bonnie couldn't see any scars physically, she knew she had caused her daughter mental ones.

Those would take time but she hoped she could help to mend their relationship.

"Hello," Bonnie greeted, rubbing a thumb along Davina's cheek. "Hello my sweet girl."

She had whispered those words before; after hours of childbirth and her voice raw with emotion. Her daughter had been but a few hours old, resting against her bosom and so small. Those words had been and still were spoke with so much love. Davina choked on a sob and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, burying her face in her shoulder. Bonnie smiled, but said no words. She just held her.

It didn't stop the tears from falling.


	8. Chapter Four: We Have Some Questions

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

I took some time with updating. I am going to try and get back into the swing of updating every week. This one is kind of short. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

Chapter Four: We Have Some Questions

Elena watched as Bonnie tried and failed to wipe away her tears. She clung to the witch before her, whispering in what she could only guess was French. She wasn't sure why, but the sight brought a feeling of jealousy to her. Well that, and she was honeslty not buying this act. Qetsiyah had put some kind of spell on her. Like how Silas had gotten into her head. It was the only true explanation for the craziness going on around them.

Bonnie was eighteen. She wasn't a mother and she definitelty wasn't a wife. Not to a man who she remembered Rebekah stating died at the age of ten. Besides. why would Bonnie even marry into a family full of their worst nightmares? She hated vampires, she had tried to kill them all on a few occasions. Hell even Caroline had gotten the cold shoulder.

She very much doubted that being involved with the Orignal family would go well at dinner parties.

"Are we actually going to buy this?" She asked, sounding very much like her sire.

She didn't miss how Caroline shot her a look, or how Matt and Tyler shared a grimace. The only one who seemed to agree with her was Jeremy. She hadn't taken a look at the Salvatores but she was sure that even they agreed with her.

Bonnie removed herself from the other witch. She shared a look with Henrik, who turned to Stefan. "Can we use your backyard? It would be easier for us to talk. I'm sure you all have plenty of issues with my family."

No one missed how he voiced the word issues. It was like he was trying to swallow a very hard pill. Stefan only nodded and lead the group of Originals out of the house. Davina didn't go with them, she settled on the couch with Qetsiyah.

Once Stefan returned, Bonnie reached for a candle and waved a hand. The wick lit and the smell of sage filled the room. She sat down on the couch, between the two witches and looked at her friends.

"Go ahead and ask."

"What the hell witchy?" Damon snapped at her. "What could have possibly possessed you to bring back baby Gilbert and not tell anyone?"

"I did it for Elena," Bonnie answered.

"Were you always immortal?" Caroline asked, more curious about that. Elena was becoming a broken record and she needed something new to listen to. Bonnie being immortal definitely sounded more interesting. Plus, it gave her a chance to segway into how she let an Original marry her.

"I wasn't reborn as one." Bonnie answered. "I gave up my immortality 300 years ago."

"Are you one now?" Matt asked.

"She is," answered Tessa with a confidant nod of her head. "Freya and I made sure of it."

"So you expect us to believe you're an immortal witch?" Elena asked. "Seriously?"

"You expect me to believe you aren't the carbon copy of the woman who ruined my sister's happiness? Or that Stefan isn't the the mirror image of the man chained up downstairs?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowed. She was tired of Elena's holier than thou attitude. She did miss being able to just tell someone off.

"That's different!"

"Different how?" Davina asked. "Because it involves you?"

"You stay out of this." Elena snapped at her.

"Talk to her like that again and I'll make the torment I'm going to inflect on Silas look like child's play to what I do to you. Amara will be jealous," Bonnie promised, the green of her eyes bright. "After all, I was the one who suggested making her the anchor."

Tessa smiled fondly at that memory.

Elena gasped and then turned her eyes on the Salvatore brothers. "Are you seriously going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Elena, it is possibly she's an immortal." Stefan stated, looking at Bonnie with a smile.

Bonnie smiled in return before fixing Elena with a glare. "Unless your questions pertain to my immortality, my resurrection or anything involving the events that unfolding today, shut your trap."

Caroline stifled a laugh. "So, can we talk about your beau?"

Jeremy was about to snap at her when Bonnie smiled. It was bright and warm, like she was remembering the warmth of the sun. Tessa gagged while Davina busied herself with looking around the room.

"Now that Blondie has brought it up, exactly what is going on with that?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie said nothing, but did think about how she was going to word this. In a way, she had her memories of her marriage to Henrik in her former life. But she wasn't that Bonnie anymore. That Bonnie died in a fire to protect her husband and daughter. But her memories, her experiences, even her feelings and her soul were still hers. The memories she had of her life now, the eighteen year old girl who grew up in Mystic Falls and died on the day before her graduation, were still there.

"I don't know now honestly."

"So you're not married to him now?" Jeremy asked, hope blooming in his chest. He still had a chance. He could still win Bonnie back.

"I think a part of me will always be with him," Bonnie answered, her hand pressed against her chest, feeling the flutter of her heart. Henrik brought warmth and she felt giddy. But she also felt a fire bloom inside her at the sight of him. It wasn't lust, well not entirely. She had plenty of memories and phantom touches to know he knew how to pleasure her.

A memory came to mind. The night he confessed his love for her, clutching a carnation and cheeks aglow from the dying firelight. His eyes spoke more volumes than his words, the admiration and love shined and it had made her heart flutter. Even now, with a new life, she would deny it.

"But I know that right now, it's up in the air."

Matt made his opinion know in that moment. "Give him a chance, Bon. He looks like he's willing to get to know the new you, and respect your choice."

"Plus he won't cheat on you with a ghost, cause you know-you're the ghost he's been chasing." Tyler quipped and shot a look of satisfaction in Jeremy's direction.

Davina laughed. She hadn't meant to, but she did. Tessa on the other hand, looked ready to murder the younger Gilbert.

"Spirits, are you that pathetic? From what I saw from the Other Side, my sister has been nothing but loyal, passionate and a powerful woman. How can you pass that up for a specter?"

"Aren't you obsessed with your crazy ex?" Elena asked.

"Who happens to be obsessed with your face." Tessa shot back and then glanced at her niece, who was picking at a piece of lint. She was muttering in French, but it wasn't lost on either Bonnie or Tessa that she was muttering about how Elena wasn't even that pretty. Bonnie caught Stefan's lips twitch and start to stretch into a smile before he caught Bonnie's glance.

Oh they were going to be having a long conversation.

"So, do you have like two souls inside you now?" Tyler asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No," all three witches answered.

"I'm still your Bonnie. I remember everyone here, all the good and bad we've experienced. I just also happen to be a different Bonnie. I have memories stretching back to Ancient Greece and so many adventures and spells. My magic is different. I know I won't have an nosebleeds or pass out from exhaustion either."

"So you're still on our side." Damon declared with a smirk.

"No," Bonnie told him. "I'm on my side. Dying put a lot in perspective about my friendships with all of you. The only ones who constantly thought about me were Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Stefan. Stefan was actually the most constant cause of his torment."

She turned to him and offered him a warm smile. "You didn't deserve what Silas did to you. Emily was right, you know. Even with darkness in your heart, your soul is so pure. You were more worried about me and getting me back than what you went through."

Stefan felt his throat constrict. It wasn't from hunger though, he felt like he was going to cry. "Bonnie, I should have known-"

She wrapped him in a hug. "You didn't and it's okay. You care and it matters."

Tessa grumbled in Ancient Greece. "Kill me."

Davina hummed and turned her head when she felt a soft spike in her father's magic. She moved to get up when Bonnie stopped her.

"Let me go. You haven't seen him like this," she told her and kissed her forehead. She looked at the others. "We'll continue when I get back. I have to make sure my..."

"Baby daddy?" Tyler suggested.

"Lover?" Matt offered.

"Partner?" Caroline said.

"We could always call him a stalker," Damon muttered.

"Partner," Bonnie said, liking how it sounded. "I have to make sure my partner doesn't murder his brother."

"Klaus?" everyone asked.

"Elijah."


	9. Chapter Five

**i do not own vampire diaries just this plot bunny.**

**another short one; forgot to put this, but ben barnes is who i envision for henrik but he can be whoever comes to mind for you all. **

**enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Elijah's head snapped to the side with a sickening crack while his body crumpled to the ground.

To be fair, if one were to ask Henrik just what triggered his anger, he's say he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure. He just remembered coming outside, answering questions and his family railing into him. His father was surprisingly quiet about his blatant disapproval of marrying a witch. Klaus had made his remarks, teased him. Kol was curious about just how they had gotten together. Freya was quiet and continuing her game of ignoring the space Esther occupied. Finn, bless his soul, was supportive. He and Rebekah were the only ones who really approved - aside from Freya that was. Little Hope was too busy gumming away at her mother's shoulder while their extended family was just onlooking.

Elijah, however, had taken the moment to berate Henrik. How he was risking his family, their safety and Hope's life to come and see Bonnie. He also had his reservations about that but honestly, the youngest Mikaelson was too busy trying to recount every moment Bonnie smiled and kept the anger at bay.

It was not secret that the rage Mikael possessed was hereditary. He had seen enough of his siblings' carnage throughout the years. He had broke down at the sight of Kol's mission to hunt and destroy all evidence of Silas' and Qetsiyah's - and Bonnie's - existences. Klaus's wrath was known and whispered to frightened newborns and younger vampires. Finn and Kol were like night and day; while Rebekah and Freya were a bit more emotional in their rage. Elijah liked to believe he was the quiet rage that slowly bubbled to the surface.

He had never seen Henrik's wrath. Never experienced his rage and tasted the steel of his blade or the spark of his magic. After Bonnie had died, he had sent his little girl to live with Qetsiyah for a while. He had some hunting to do. The Travelers who hadn't been at the cottage that night, were caught, tormented and left to tell the tales. The ones who survived at least.

"Elijah!"

"Henrik!"

He glanced at his mother as she cried his name. Rebekah's cry for their brother was a reflex and he wasn't amused by either action. He ignored them and walked over to the heap on the ground. Elijah was getting up on his knees when his brother struck. His knee drove into Elijah's spine and he heard an loud snap. The Original let out a cry and with that, he turned on his sibling, fangs bare.

"Don't." He warned.

Henrik said nothing; he just attacked. He was as fast as vampire, his strikes lightning quick and if Elijah hasn't been trying to block, he could have gotten a good hit in. The punch he got to the sternum sent him staggering back before Henrik slammed a kick into his abdomen.

"Do something!" Hayley screamed at the siblings but they remained still. Even Marcel was frozen at the sight before him. He had never seen Henrik before that morning, but the surge of magic he felt told him not to fuck with him. The man spent three centuries without his wife, raising their daughter up until twenty years ago when Davina wanted to go off and live her life alone for a bit. He would not wanna fuck with a man who went to the lengths he did. That was just asking for an ass-whopping, hence why Elijah was getting his ass beat.

He figured Henrik was pissed at his brother, but watching him let Elijah's entire face get familiar with the grovel was honestly the best thing ever.

"Henrik stop this at once!" Esther tried again.

"Mother, with all due respect, shut the hell up." Her son directed at her, the brown of his eyes so dark they were almost black. His jaw was clenched but the fury in those eyes briefly went to her. "I'm damn sure that if Father gave even an inkling of respect for you, like he claims, he'd do the same if someone talked about you."

Elijah took that moment to try and attack. Bad idea, Henrik thought and locked his eyes on his brother's. Before his eyes, his brother morphed. Gone was the cold brown eyes, the tall frame and warrior's built. In its place was an all too familiar face, pale and bloodied with wide brown eyes and a look of absolute shock.

"Elijah?" Tatia gasped, choking on her own blood.

He stilled, horror written in his eyes. He let out a scream as his kneecaps were shattered. Behind him, hand pressed firmly to the back of his skull, was Henrik. Black veins crawled along his skin and what looked like deep green shimmered in the black pools that were once his eyes. He shifted his hand and a wooden stake materialized in hand. It wasn't a white oak, no he wasn't that cruel. But he definitely wanted his brother to suffer. He barely heard Hayley's scream and raised the stake.

"Henrik," a voice whispered - her voice, lifting that violent fog from his eyes. Her fingers layering over the fist that held the stake. He looked down at her, those green eyes.

Bonnie.

Not his Bonnie, and yet once upon a time she was his. Once upon a time, he was a ten year old boy dragged into a world he hardly knew and he found a family in a cranky immortal witch and love in her younger but equally immortal sister. He stubbornly refused to love anyone else, because Bonnie was it. He had found her beautiful as a child, and he grew older, saw that she radiated so much love and sunlight.

Once upon a time, he lost his wife.

And the young woman who met his eyes, the young woman whose face he cupped in his hands, was and wasn't his wife. She was a stranger with a hauntingly familiar face. It did nothing to quell the emotions he felt. Longing, adoration, lust. His eyes fell from the hue of her eyes to tint of pink in her lips.

When was the last time he kissed her?

Too long, he thought. He wanted so badly to kiss her lips; wondered if she tasted just as sweet as he remembered or if it was different. His eyes dipped to the curve of her neck and he wondered if she was still weak for neck kisses. He ran his thumb along her pulse line, and watched as a blush tinged her cheeks before she shuddered. He smirked and kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you done with your friends?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I wanted to stop you from going postal on Elijah."

"He'll survive," he muttered and glanced at his family. "So will everyone else."

Bonnie snorted. "Your temper isn't something Davina needs to see."

"My temper isn't as bad as Nik's." He stage-whispered and then pressed the tip of his finger to her nose, booping her. She giggled and he was almost sure his resolve died. "Let's get you inside, dearest."

She squirmed out of his embrace and must have really realized how much taller he was to her. She barely made it to his chest and he smirked at her, slipping his arm around her waist. He lead her back inside, ignoring his family in the process.

Once they were inside, Kol let out a snort. "She's a damn sprite compared to him."

"Kol," Rebekah grumbled at her brother.

"Do you think he has to maneuver around a lot when they're in bed?" Kol muttered.

"Kol, stop." Finn snapped.

"How the hell did they make Davina?"

"KOL!" His entire family snapped.


	10. Chapter Six: Tension

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

Chapter Six

"Okay, I've waited long enough." Caroline declared. She was seated on the bed, cross-legged, and clutching a pillow to her body. Elena was in the middle of preparing for bed, while Bonnie was laying on the floor with Davina, surrounded by a mountain of pillows and blankets. The blonde was wearing a grin that both her childhood friends knew too well. The one she wore when she asked about their personal lives; their sex lives. "How is the sex between you and Henrik, at least what you remember?"

"Seriously, Care?" Elena shook her head and wrapped her hair up in a bun. "You know she doesn't remember any of that."

Davina muttered something under her breath. It was once again in French, something she had been doing on and off whenever remarking on something Elena said. The doppelganger turned and looked at the girl. "What is your deal?" she asked.

"My deal?" Davina responded, lifting an eyebrow at her. The cornflower blue of her eyes seemed to darken, and an all too familiar smile played it's way along her lips. The one Rebekah always wore before she struck a blow. It was a warning, and everyone in the room knew to tread carefully. Caroline and Bonnie shared a look, but Elena seemed to ignore the smile. Either that or she thought either girl would protect her.

"Yeah, your deal. You seem to have a problem with me." Elena said hotly. "Every time I say something, you decide that you wanna say something. So what exactly have I done to you?"

Instead of answering her, Davina took to looking at her nails. They looked unfiled and needed a new coat of polish. She looked over at Caroline and asked, "How good are you with nails?"

Caroline squealed, clapping her hands together. She looked like a child who had just learned they were getting Christmas early. Patting the space beside her on the bed, the baby vampire rushed off to get her make-up kit. Davina arose from the spot beside her mother. She was stopped by Elena grabbing her wrist.

"I was talking to you."

"Pity, I wasn't interested in answering you." Davina jerked her hand away. "You're an eyesore. I can't believe you're friends with her." Her last remark was directed at Bonnie before she continued towards the bed.

Bonnie did not comment, but she waited for Caroline to return. When she did, with the bag in tow, Bonnie excused herself to grab some water. Making her way out into the hallway, the witch started for the kitchen. The Mikaelsons had all decided to head back to the manor in town, except for Freya, Davina, and Henrik. Marcel had almost been included but, after a talk with Davina, the vampire had taken his leave. The boys were all tucked in for the night, and Damon was probably off sulking somewhere. He already didn't like that Stefan interfered with his alone time with Elena. Adding several recently graduated high schoolers and three witches to the mix only aggravated him. She was pretty sure that Silas's presence didn't help either, but she couldn't be bothered with that. If he could stare at Stefan every day, he could handle Silas for a few days.

The kitchen was empty when she entered. She peered around and headed for the cabinet that had the glassware. Grabbing a cup, she opened the fridge, filled it with water, and shut the door. She almost jumped out of her skin when Stefan greeted her.

"Sorry," he apologized, though it looked like he was also trying not to laugh at how she jumped. He should be lucky she hadn't given him an aneurysm. He waited until she got her bearings and continued. "I was coming to wish you a good night."

"Well, thank you for that," Bonnie stated and then took a long sip of her water. "Good night, Stefan."

The ripper looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided last minute not to say a word. Bonnie watched as he walked back up the stairs towards his room. That was definitely not what she had been expecting. She knew his mind was on her words earlier. That affirmation of friendship had shaken him, but she wouldn't take it back. Their friendship had been something Bonnie missed, and if this was her second chance at life - or was it a third? - she wanted to take it.

Refilling the glass in her hand, Bonnie settled into one of the stools in front of the island. The cool feeling of it against her skin was another solid reminder that she was among the living. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be alive again, she just hadn't thought it would this soon. With her friends' track record of realizing her importance, she had thought they wouldn't notice until well into their first semester of college. Damon and Elena would have taken longer because she was pretty sure they wouldn't have come from breathing each other's air supply. She shuddered at the mental image of them sucking face. It brought a frown and a bit of bile to her throat.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The stool beside her moved, and she watched out the corner of her eye as Freya sat down. She gave the witch a sideways glance. A quick sift through her memories told her that this was Henrik's eldest sister, the one that had caused all the heartache and trauma the family would experience. But it also told her that Freya was friend, a confidante where Qetsiyah was the protective older sister and Henrik her rock. But that was the old Bonnie. The one with a thousand and seven hundred years under her belt.

This was new Bonnie; a newborn immortal with years to catch up.

She took a sip of her water before asking, "Is it going to get easier?"

"I take it you mean the immortality and not the family drama my kin ensues?" Freya hummed, taking a sip from the glass of whiskey Bonnie hadn't noticed before. She was beautiful, the golden hue of her hair closer to Klaus's shade with a wavy texture. She was just as fair as the other Mikaelsons but her eyes were what struck Bonnie the most. They were green, a soft shade compared to Bonnie's striking ones. Bonnie took another sip of water. The Mikaelsons were blessed with an array of eye colors: blue, green, deep brown, and Elijah's striking hazel eyes.

"After the first few decades, it becomes almost like an afterthought. You know you can't be killed. Well, except for you, little bird. You somehow always were an expect to the rules." The smile on her face was teasing but her eyes showed a hint of sadness. "You always have to remind yourself that you can't get attached to mortals because you have to remain hidden. You could always suggest vampirism but that is a fate no one should have. It eats away at your humanity and it isn't for everyone. Neither is watching the ones you love die,"

She didn't say it, but Bonnie could remember a name. A man who haunted her sister-in-law to this very day. It blinked and out of her thoughts. Mathias.

"You were fine with it before; the immortality. You had Tessa and Henrik and a few years later, you had me and Davina. But you always wanted to help others when you could. You knew you couldn't give anyone else the spell for immortality. But you left an impact on so many people, Bonnie. Your kindness along made so many witches stronger; especially your bloodline."

Freya paused and then downed her drink. "But that isn't what you asked me. For me, it feels like a burden. But unlike you, my immortality is a curse. One I will probably never be rid of until Dahlia's dying breathe. But you've been given a fresh start. It's your life now, as it should have been for years. you get to decide what you want to do with it."

With a clap on her shoulder, Freya arose. She was to the threshold of the door when Bonnie called out to her. The witch turned and looked at her sister-in-law. Her cheeks were warm and she was rubbing her thumb along the rim of the glass.

"I...I'm sorry for how I treated you before. The old me, I mean. I just-I wasn't sure how to-"

"Bonnie," Freya cut in, an amused smile playing out in her lips. "That was centuries ago, I've gotten past it. You were realizing your feelings for my brother."

"Right," Bonnie's blush deepened.

"Besides, you know I'm your sister-in-law this time around. I won't stand in the way of you jumping into bed with him; Tessa and Davina will be cheering you on either way." Freya winked, enjoying how flustered the young witch was getting. She finished with one more remark and left the kitchen as Bonnie let out a strangled gasp. "Besides, you already have the approval of most of my siblings. Klaus's only wish is that you don't make him an uncle again so soon."

Bonnie buried her face in her hands, muffling the sounds of her embarrassment. Good god, first Caroline asks about her sex life and now Klaus is basically telling her to use protection. Not to mention she had Matt and Tyler gunning for her to rekindle with Henrik. Why was everyone so damn adamant she get laid? Even Davina wanted her and Henrik to try again. She hadn't said it outright, but Bonnie had seen how her daughter was looking at them earlier once she had stopped Henrik from pounding Elijah's face in.

"It's not like he hasn't made me see stars before," grumbled Bonnie.

"I've done more than make you see stars, dearest." His breath brushed against the shell of her ear and she squeaked. He let out a chuckle and moved back before she could swat him in the face.

"Y-y-you!" Good job Bonnie, get tongue-tied after embarrassing yourself.

"Yes, it's me," Henrik remarked, his lips curled in a more relaxed version of that infamous Mikaelson smirk. No, she thought seeing how he gazed at her. That smile reminded her of Klaus. Suddenly all those times she had felt a small wave of arousal hit her like a truck. Her random urges to want to kiss Klaus made sense. Henrik had always been close to his brother. Her face felt hot and she wanted to crawl into a hole. She had been sexually attracted to Klaus because of her romantic past with Henrik.

This man before her had her whipped before she even knew it. She stilled at the soft brush of his fingers against her cheek and the warmth of his palms as he cupped her face.

"Where are you, little love?" he asked his accent deep and sending a shiver down her skin. Her legs felt weak and she knew the warmth in her stomach was starting to travel down south. She kept her eyes on his; the brown that seemed to darken and how his pupils dilated. She could see them flickering between her eyes and her lips. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I..." she whispered, letting her eyes fall to his lips. A memory flashed before her eyes. The feeling of his lips against hers, the soft taste of raspberries on his lips and tongue. His pink strained fingers carding into her hair before his lips dragged up her neckline and to the shell of her ear.

"Bonnie," His fingers moved from her hair to her neckline and down to her hips. He lifted her to with ease, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her back to the wall of their cottage. She remembers taking his face in her hands, letting her thumb brush against his bottom lip. His lips pucker and press a cherish kiss to the pad of her thumb. "Thank you for giving me this chance to love you."

They kiss again, the taste of raspberries embedding in her mind. She remembered how his fingers made quick work of her undergarments, how he lifted her higher until her legs were wrapped around his shoulders. The feel of his lips as he kissed along her inner thighs, the heat of his breath against her clit, and his declaration of love before he feasted upon her. He tasted her until she shook with release and when she had begun to catch her breath, he continued without rest.

The memory faded and she blinked up into curious and concerned eyes. But her own gazed back upon his lips. Would he taste like raspberries?

She didn't know she was getting closer or if he was leaning down, but Henrik had just angled his head to kiss her when Caroline's voice cut through the haze.

"Don't think you can get out of my interrogation, Bennett. You're going to tell me if the sex is good or-oh." The blonde paused in the doorway of the kitchen, Elena right on her heels. It was like a veil had been pulled from Bonnie's eyes. She pulled back and almost off the stool had Henrik not caught her by the waist. She jumped at his touch and watched as he moved his hands away.

"Were we interrupting something?" Caroline asked.

"I-I-I..." Bonnie really hoped that hole would come along so she could dive in.

"My apologizes ladies," Henrik said. "I was chatting away with Bonnie and we got distracted."

Elena looked rather sour. "Right."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie directed at Henrik. "I should be getting back to girls night."

He gave her that easy smile, "Of course. Have fun and pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight." She returned. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her heart to skip a beat. She hopped off the stool and was about to join Elena and Caroline when his hand grasped her wrist. She glanced up at him.

"That was for you to give to Davina," he instructed her and then pressed a kiss on the corner of her lips, so close that she just felt the soft brush of them against hers. He pulled back, his eyes dark before he thumbed her lips. "Sweet dreams, my little love."

He watched as she scampered out of the kitchen with her friends and chuckled. He could hear Caroline dig into Bonnie when she thought they were out of earshot. "Just so we're clear, you two were gonna christen Damon's kitchen if we hadn't come in there."

"Caroline!" Bonnie's squeak was adorable. He glanced down at his traitorous hard-on and sighed. The baby vampire was not wrong though. If he had kissed her, cautious and common sense would have left him. A house full of vampires - and his daughter - be damned. He left the kitchen and headed for the wet bar. A drink won't help his erection, but it would help calm his nerves.


	11. Chapter Seven: Lost Love

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lost Love

"You look like hell, Qetsiyah." Silas's jab was meant as an insult, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Her magic had been taking its vengeance out on her for the last few hours. She was happy neither Henrik nor Bonnie noticed the change. Shaking those thoughts from her person, Tessa let her eyes fall on the man locked up in his cell. His head was slack, resting against the iron bars. His hair looked a bit dirty from the dust but still well managed and his eyes were teasing. He still looked the same; handsome and cocky. Two thousand years in slumber only made him more appealing and it irked her.

Irked? Spirits that made her sound like she wasn't hurt at his actions. She had loved him after all. Blindly and like a foolish child, she let him slither his way into her heart and her bed as well. Told him of her plans for immortality and though he was going to stand by her side through it all. It wasn't until her wedding day, when the sun had set, and the covens had come and gone in disappointment that she allowed all her emotions to fuel her. The darker ones had taken the reigns and sought out her fiancé and his mistress.

Separating them had been easy. But she hadn't expected them of taking the other vial together. Silas's first death at her hands had been quick. A flick of the wrist and his neck snapped. The sight of his body dropping to the ground like a rag doll had brought a giggle to her lips. But she had left him there and when she came across her younger sister, she had been angry. Amara laid unconscious, placed in a deep slumber. Bonnie has been terrified of the sight, thinking she had killed her and ran before Tessa could plead her case.

She can't remember anything else that lead up to her death. She just remembered her brother's figure looming over her and the first strike of the boulder that would later become her grave marker.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Silas asked when she said nothing to him. Her brown eyes met his with ferocity and he let out a chuckle. "There you are. I thought I was dealing with an illusion."

"An illusion would have been foolish enough to feel pity for you."

"You did once. Love as well."

"And I was stupid enough to think it was a requited love." She spat, her emotions getting the better of her.

Silas looked at her. "It was once."

"Spare me your lies, Silas."

Did he really think she was that stupid? Silas only loved Amara. Whatever feelings he would have had for her were stomped into the Earth the day his eye started to wonder. And once that started, her heart began to harden. It only held little love, for her kin. Bonnie, Davina, Henrik; even Freya held a small corner of her heart. Her descendants she mourned for, wished she could turn back the clock on their lives and protect them. But even with her immortality, she couldn't. Not without disrupting the balance. It angered her that her bloodline had dwindled into what it was.

"Lies?" He asked. She hated how he sounded. So hurt, like she didn't speak the truth.

"Yes Silas, lies."

"I didn't lie to you, Qetsiyah. Not at the beginning at least." He told her, looking at her with a warm she hadn't seen in centuries. Once upon a time, she would have melted at that look. She would have looked like Bonnie had whenever Henrik gazed at her like she was his very soul made form. But that was long ago when she had been young.

Two thousand years had passed between them and honestly, she was tired. She was tired of Silas's lies and his presence. But more importantly, she was tired of Amara. That woman had been haunting her for years. Her face was plastered on two different women, both of whom had become entangled in her sister's life.

Would there ever be an end to this nightmare? She moved deeper into the basement and sealed off the room. No one would be getting in or out. Not until she was done with him.

"Do you remember the first night we spent together?" Silas asked, his eyes far off. She rolled her own at him and summoned her grimoire. He continued, trying to break her focus. "You were so nervous the first time. I'd never lain with a woman so jittery."

"But you had lain with someone," she told him, flipping through the pages. He didn't need to say it was Amara. It was always her.

"Humor me, Qetsiyah." Pleaded the immortal.

"You'll be humored."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's not a happy one."

He paused and then tried again. "Do you love me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop sounding like a broken record." He was almost as bad a Henrik when it came to his pining for Bonnie. Her magic could feel her ward's even from within the basement. He was currently in the kitchen and she could only guess his sour mood had to do with the constant state of blue balls he was in.

"I'll stop asking when you answer."

"Once, now please shut up. I'm thinking of a good way to end you." Tessa said flippantly. He huffed at her and moved away from the bars. She welcomed the silence.

:::

Bonnie awoke feeling like every cell in her body was on fire, in a good way. Her dreams had consisted of memories of her time with Henrik again. Some were soft memories, like how she had taught him a light spell when he was twelve. She could remember how happy he had been.

A different dream had woken her up though. It wasn't a memory - it was a fantasy. What she had wished had happened in the kitchen. It played out like a steamy sex scene in a movie, all heated kisses and him lifting her onto the island. She blushed and removed herself from the three bodies pressed against her.

Davina was the only one who stirred when she had. But the younger witch showed no signs of moving until Bonnie scampered off to the shower. Once she heard the water running, the younger witch slipped out of bed and headed for her destination: the kitchen. With any luck, her papa would be downstairs getting ready to made breakfast. Her stomach grumbled with anticipation at the idea of Henrik making her pancakes.

The sight before her when she came into the kitchen wasn't what she wanted to see. But she couldn't help but thank and curse the Spirits for the image of Stefan Salvatore shirtless. She racked her eyes over his abs and the muscle of his arms. Those had not been there the last time she saw him. Not that he remembered of course. 1863 had been a rush of a year, and they had only stopped through for a moment. But those two days, she had been rather smitten with the younger Salvatore. Enough so that she had decided to make it memorable for one of them.

Stefan gave her a smile, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Sort of," she said moving a hand to the back of her neck. She had a crook in it, but it was nothing she could massage out. "Sleeping in a bed with three other bodies isn't as fun as they make it seem to be. I'm pretty sure Caroline smacked me in the face twice in her sleep."

Stefan stifled a laugh. "No that sounds about right. Elena would complain about it happening to her."

Davina hummed, heading to the cabinet to grab a mug. She frowned, noticing that the only one she could see was a shelf higher than her fingers could reach. It was too early for magic, so she decided to get it the old fashion way. She hitched herself up onto her tiptoes and when that didn't work, she tried to balance on one foot, the other one kicked back. She was pretty sure she looked like an unbalanced ballerina, but she strained to grasp it. Her fingertips had just brushed against a mug when a much larger hand grabbed the mug.

"Here you go." Stefan beamed down at her. Her eyes followed his forearm and watch as he placed the mug on the counter.

"Thank you."

He nodded and then cleared his throat. "I'll be back. I need to grab some blood bags for the others."

"Uh-huh, take your time." Davina murmured. As she watched him go, she thought about her aunt's warning. Maybe she'd give that saddle another ride after all.


	12. Chapter Eight

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So I've got a question for you Judgey," Damon asked her later that afternoon, while the entirely of the supernatural community sat in his new extended living room. Klaus had helped himself to his wet bar, in addition to the other Mikaelson siblings. Bonnie had heard him, but she was nestled between her crazy ancestor/older sister, the mini Bonnie who was currently ignoring the eye-fucking his brother was giving her and Witchy-Klaus.

"Ask away Damon. Spirits know you'll just throw a tantrum if you aren't heard." Bonnie told him, accepting the cup of tea from a passing Henrik. He also offered Tessa a mug while Marcel gave Davina a cup of hot cocoa.

"You were immortal before. How come you weren't when I first met you? It definitely would have helped with all our plans to make people think you died."

Bonnie reached out and placed a barrier between Henrik and Damon. She also added one around Klaus, Kol, and Elijah for good measure. She wasn't sure how he would react to finding out his entire family had almost killed her. Or how Damon used her as a willing scapegoat, but she had a feeling it would end up very similar to Elijah being introduced to the pavement. It also wouldn't help for him to attack everyone in the room when they were currently at a truce. Well, a sort of truce. Freya was still refusing to acknowledge either of her parents and had just barely opened herself up to her other siblings. She seemed to like Finn's company. But Bonnie did make a mental note to talk to Henrik about reigning in his temper; amongst other things they needed to discuss.

She met Damon's eyes and answered his question. "I was reborn because Tessa had done a spell to ensure I came back. However, it wasn't supposed to be three hundred years later. It should have been a year or two," She paused and looked at her sister for clarification. Tessa nodded her head. "But to answer your question, I had given up my immortality earlier that day."

Damon watched as mini Bonnie made a face. It looked like she was remembering something, but she said nothing. His eyes landed on the other elder witch beside her. He found it interesting that she was so much like her bloodthirsty siblings and yet so human. Also, he wasn't blind. She was beautiful, and he liked the blonde hair and green eyes. That spiteful look also did something to him, maybe it was because he was so used to green eyes glaring at him. He'd have to really think about that later. Letting his eyes slide towards Bonnie's new beau, he couldn't help but wonder how the little witch had let the man into her bed. The fact the little girl he had watched over from afar as a snot-nosed child knew this man biblically in another life was gross.

...

Wait. Bonnie gave _up_ her immortality. But the only way to do that was to -

His eyes snapped to the witch. They were wide and held that Damon-level of insanity as he spoke, his voice getting tighter with each word. "You took the cure?"

Caroline and Elena shared twin expressions of shock. Matt and Tyler said nothing, and it was doing wonders for Damon's nerves. If they had done anything but breathe while he was in the room, his eyes might have rolled so far back in his skull he could see his brain. Hell, even Stefan had stopped his one-sided game of 'notice me, sempai'. Baby Gilbert said Bonnie's name so pained he was acting like it was _their_ long dead and buried relationship she had dug up and staked in front of him. Well technically, she did. But he was acting like they hadn't all watched her get resurrected in Damon's own living room two days ago.

And yet, none the Scooby-Doo gang said a word. But it wasn't going to be them to make Bonnie feel a pariah for her actions. Nope, it wasn't even fucking Klaus who said anything.

It was Mr. Self-Righteous himself, Elijah Mikaelson. He spoke with his usual calm tone, but Damon could see the twitch in his jaw. "There was more than one cure?"

If they had known that, it would have made everything easier. Tessa snorted aloud, drawing everyone's attention to her. She had set down her cup of what Damon could smell was ginger and lemon tea. Her eyes met Elena's from across the room. "There was once. However, my sister took that to make sure the spell worked. The cure you all know of was shoved Katerina's throat by Little Miss Dumbass over there."

His girlfriend scoffed in return. Wasn't her fault that Katherine deserved to be human. She even voiced as such, which caused Tessa to hum into her mug as she took another sip of her drink. Beside her, Bonnie looked like she wanted to sink into a hole.

"There isn't another cure," Bonnie said with finality. "And no, I won't be making another one."

That decision was directed at Damon, but she was also speaking to Rebekah. She turned her eyes on the youngest Mikaelson sister who looked pained but nodded her head.

Bonnie turned her eyes back to the elder Salvatore. "Did you have any other questions?"

"Am I allowed to ask about how you and Tall, Dark, and Mikaelson over the created your mini-me?"

"Wait, we can talk about that?" Kol asked, his eyes wide. He turned to his brother; whose cheeks were flushed though he was hiding his embarrassment with a straight face. "Seriously Rik, how the hell did you two do it? What position?"

"Can you not have this discussion while I'm in the room?" Davina asked, glaring at her uncle. She was so happy her crush on him died just as quickly as it had blossomed. She wasn't sure how she would have handled the idea of kissing him now that she knew they were related.

"Fine, have it your way." Kol huffed and then grabbed his brother and flashed them both out of the room.

Esther shook her head at her son. She turned her eyes back on the group sitting on the couch. Freya was still acting like she was a pesky gnat. She watched as her daughter hummed and reached out, toying with a stray curl in Tessa's hair. The ancient said nothing but did finish her mug of tea.

"So Judgey, seriously. How did you make mini-me?"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why is everyone so interested in my sex life?"

Tessa grinned. "You mean the palpable sexual tension?"

Freya snickered. "Or how he is probably looking into the living room with his eyes solely on you?"

"Or how you almost christened the kitchen last night?" Stefan snickered at the red glow in Bonnie's cheeks. Damon looked like he was going to have to apply bleach to his eyes.

"Do not christen my kitchen." He warned the witch. He added as an afterthought. "Or any room in my house."

Davina shot up from the couch. She excused herself and took Marcel by the wrist, demanding that he take her out of the house to get away from this discussion. The vampire waved them off, his usual charismatic smile on his face. Matt excused himself too, needing to get to work. Tyler went with him, but he did make sure to give Jeremy a glare before he left.

Bonnie huffed and looked at the remainder of people in the room. "Does anyone have questions that do not pertain to me doing the horizontal tango with Henrik or how I conceived my daughter?"

Tessa muttered something about how it was a very passionate anniversary night. Freya smiled at her sister-in-law before was all business. The look in her eyes told Bonnie that they were going to be addressing something she hadn't spoken about yet.

Dahlia.

Bonnie had no recollection of the witch, but she had been able to strike fear into Freya's heart. Tessa moved to grab both their empty mugs and Davina's discarded one. She asked Caroline to assist her in making some more drinks for everyone. The blonde followed her, and Bonnie watched Elena's eyes narrow at the sight.

:::

"You have got to tell me." Kol was basically pouting as he stared his -younger? older? Did it count if they were so different in age physically? - down. Henrik was leaning against the railing in the foyer, his eyes never leaving the living room. He caught his brother roll his eyes and mutter how he was absolutely whipped in their mother tongue. Henrik told him he should try falling in love in retort.

Kol looked like he'd rather ingest vervain. He stuck his tongue out and let out a few gags. "You're absolutely disgusting."

"And you're childish, brother." Henrik mused. He watched as Bonnie's friends made their way to the living room. The blonde male, the one he knew Rebekah had been infatuated with, greeted him with a smile. He held out his hand to Henrik.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Matt Donovan," he shook the other man's hand and marveled at how stern the shake was.

"Charmed to meet you," Henrik returned his smile. He also nodded to the hybrid. His eyes cut to the youngest of the trio. The hunter was glaring at him, almost ready to put a stake through his heart. He had even puffed out his chest to try and show off to the warlock. He caught Kol's eye roll and murmur of 'good luck mate'.

"Mr. Gilbert," Henrik greeted.

"Stay the hell away from Bonnie." Jeremy got right to the point.

He didn't give a damn about them having a history or even that they were married at one point. None that matter now because Jeremy was going to spend every waking moment showing Bonnie how much better he was as a boyfriend. Some warlock who looked like he belonged on the cover of a young adult novel as its dashingly handsome but deeply wounded hero wasn't going to cut it.

He didn't know Bonnie like he did.

He didn't love her like he did.

He wasn't going to take her away from him.

Henrik seemed unimpressed. It was uncanny how he obviously looked like his siblings but was also so different. The flush of color in his skin, the way his eyes brightened were just a few signs. But that wasn't going to stop Jeremy from proving he was the better man.

The unamused expression slowly morphed it something terrifying for everyone. Henrik was smiling, Kol shifted back noticing that rage that all of Mikael's children had. Matt reached out to clasp Jeremy by the shoulder.

"Dude, let it go." He pleaded, giving the younger Gilbert the chance to walk away.

"Hell no, she's my girlfriend."

"Mr. Gilbert,"

Jeremy turned back to Henrik, ready to tell him off when he saw a look, he had seen on Kol many, many times. If he had a bat in his hand, Jeremy was almost certain he'd be having a repeat of Denver. Henrik instead, moved to lean into his ear.

"I'm only going to say this once, Jeremy so please do everyone a favor and listen. That woman sitting in the living room. The one you so foolish threw away to have the touch of a ghost. I watched her original incarnate burn up in flames. I aimed an arrow at her at the age of ten. I fell in love with her and vowed that until we both left this Earth; I would always love her. She will always have my heart and my thoughts. My eyes will never wonder to any other woman. That woman gave me the gift of a family and our first child. I split blood for that woman, and make no mistake, I have no problem adding you to the list. As for your threat, it's laughable that you think I would spend any longer than a day away from her. I waited three hundred years for her, and I will continue to wait until she decides where our relationship goes," he paused, and before Jeremy could register it, he snapped his arm in half. He added a quick silencing spell around the room, so no one heard Jeremy's agonizing scream.

The hunter dropped in a heap on the floor, landing on his now broken arm. Henrik stepped over him and looked down his nose at him. "Bonnie isn't yours, Mr. Gilbert and she isn't mine either. I may have loved a ghost but the woman in that room, she's real. She's flesh and blood and she wasted her precious second chance at life on you fucking idiots who took her for granted. She is her own person and her choices will always be hers."

Matt rushed over and grabbed the younger boy. He peered up at the immortal, pleading for mercy. The warlock moved aside, allowing Matt to pick up the boy off the floor. Kol watched as they made it to the door when Henrik called out for Jeremy again. Matt stilled and turned, seeing as Jeremy looked back at the man. There was a promise of murder in Jeremy's eyes, but Henrik just stared with a smirk.

"I do hope you take our chat to heart. Wouldn't want you to injure your other arm."

The trio left, the threat still handing in the air. Kol was silent even as Davina and Marcel came rushing past them, not noticing the atmosphere. For his part, Henrik was all warm smiles, and having faith in Marcel.

"You're a bloody monster," Kol whispered, astonished at his little brother. "Has she ever seen this side of you?"

"Only one other man has ever gotten me to this point," Henrik's voice was cold and the brown of his eyes had faded, leaving only a cold shade of black. "And if his followers are smart, they will never raise him."

Kol nodded and turned to enter the living room, only to whisper a curse. "Shit."

Henrik glanced over his shoulder. Bonnie stood there, a look of hellish fury in her eyes. And it was pinpointed at him. Kol made himself scarce, leaving the two alone.

"Good morning my love."

"What the fuck was that?" she hissed.

"A warning," he said, there was no use in lying to her. He moved to walk past her when her tiny hands found their way to his chest. She was slamming her fists to his chest, and he sighed. He concentrated and as her fist slammed against his sternum again, he teleported them away from the manor. The woods surrounded them and when she moved to hit him again, he struck. He would never lay harm to her, but he had taken the precaution to pin her up against the closest tree.

She was a harpy, her blunt nails scratching at his forearms, and her spewing curses at him. He found it adorable that she cursed at him in Old Norse. It went straight to his cock and he growled low in his throat.

"Bonnie."

Her eyes were a pitch black as she looked at him. She was about to curse him when his lips crashed against hers. It was to make her stop, he told himself. To get her to calm down and they could talk. Or that was what it was until she whimpered against his lips, her fingers grazing his face before she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

Spirits it had been far too long since he had tasted her.

He pulled away from the kiss and tried to breathe. It was a failing battle considering that he was so close. He knew she could feel how she was affecting him. He had her pressed so close to him he could feel how hard her nipples were...His teeth scraped just under her chin. She wasn't wearing a bra.

No matter how much he wanted to rip her clothes off - and those base urges were getting stronger the more he breathed in her scent, he had to calm down. He had just said he'd wait for her. He set her down on ground and moved away. Opening his eyes, the image he received did nothing to ebb his arousal. Bonnie's lips were bruised from his kiss and her cheeks were flushed. Her pupils were so dilated he wasn't sure there was any green left. Her nipples were peeking through the fabric of her blouse and... Spirits she was squeezing her thighs together.

"Bonnie..."

She walked towards him, her fingers gripping his shirt. He was reminded of the previous night in the kitchen. Was he really going to rut with her in the woods like an animal? Her fists pulled, tearing open his shirt and her eyes bore into his.

"We'll continue this discussion after you've shown me the stars, Henrik."

* * *

Smut happens next chapter, I promise. Also, to reiterate for new readers this is not a Klonnie story. If I have given an indication that Klaus might be lusting after his sister-in-law, this isn't that kind of story. The pairing is Bonnie/Henrik and will continue to be.

Thank you, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.


	13. Chapter Nine

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

"You just had to provoke him, did you?" Tyler delivered a smack to the back of Jeremy's head as he spoke. They were seated at the bar of the Mystic Grill. Matt had already gone off start working. The two men were currently nestling a beer and sharing a basket of onion rings. Jeremy grumbled under his breath, trying not to move his arm. The hybrid had refused to give him any blood until he got rid of whatever stick was shoved up his ass.

Grabbing a piece of the fried onion, Jeremy chewed on it before taking a swig of his beer. Tyler had paid for both and he was still considered underaged, but no one really seemed to give a shit. The bar was full of tourists and regulars, but the two of them were lucky enough to have the bar to themselves. Jeremy could sit and grumble about how he hated Henrik and Tyler could keep smacking him for being an idiot.

Did he get that Bonnie wasn't the same girl anymore?

He wasn't sure what had gone down between the two of them in the boiler room, but Jeremy was clinging to that time as if his life depended on it. Well, maybe it was? Tyler wasn't all too sure. He certainly couldn't call himself Bonnie's number one fan. He had hardly talked to her during his time in town before everything went to shit. They would talk in passing at parties and they had kissed back in middle school, but that was it. Once Tyler discovered sex and how popularity got him something in his dad's eyes, he left her and whatever friendship he could have formed with her behind.

A lot of good that did him.

Downing his beer in one go, he turned his eyes back to Jeremy. "Seriously dude, what were you thinking?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was thinking that I wouldn't have to have some competition for my girlfriend when she was resurrected from the grave. This was supposed to be our second chance at getting it right," said Jeremy. He reached for another onion ring and starting picking at the breading. It was a bit hard to go it one-handed, but he was about to get some of it off.

"I thought that when they said Bonnie would come back, she'd still be the Bonnie we know," he muttered, though his heart wasn't in it. He had hoped that when Bonnie came back, she'd have a better understanding of their relationship and why he had done what he did with Anna.

"Well the Bonnie we know was a doormat," Tyler waved his hand for another beer. The bartender came and dropped off one bottle and then took the empty one. Tyler also took the time to put in an order for some curly fries and barbeque sauce. Taking a sip from his new bottle, the hybrid glanced at the younger boy. He looked like hell, sulking with a broken arm, and nursing a beer in the other. If he were still in high school and the grade-A dick he had been, there would have been a jab made about how he was a pussy. But Tyler had grown since then - becoming a hybrid and then breaking your sire bond put some things in perspective.

"She wasn't always a doormat," sighed Jeremy.

"But she was for the last year," Tyler remarked and then glanced around. He grabbed Jeremy's beer and once the coast was clear, cut into his palm with his nails. He raised his hand to the bottle, the palm open over the top and a few drops of blood dripping into the beer.

Jeremy looked at him, the question of why was unspoken. "Get your shit together, Gilbert. Bonnie isn't yours like he said. But she also doesn't belong to anyone but herself. The sooner we all get on that page, the sooner we can all try meddling the wounds we inflicted. If she wants us to anyway."

:::

"Bonnie's been gone for a while now," Rebekah noted, sipping on a glass of rum. The others had been wondering what had happened since she went in search of Henrik so he could be a part of the conversation. Kol had since returned, but her brother had been eerily quiet. She also noticed how he kept his head down when she mentioned it.

Tessa made a noise. It sounded like a laugh but also had the endings of a snort. "He probably did something to piss her off and now they are talking it out."

"Oh they're finally giving in and giving me another niece," Freya mused, a teasing glint in her eyes. She glanced over at her family, noticing the sudden paleness of Esther and Mikael while her siblings all looked intrigued.

"So soon?" Finn was wearing a frown, but he was also wondering. Kol looked like he had swallowed a bug, but he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Didn't you just tell us Dahlia is coming?" Elijah questioned. "Why the hell would they put our family in any more danger for another child?"

"I'm teasing, you sour puss," Freya snipped. Didn't he have a sense of humor?

Klaus rolled his eyes, though the sight was laughable since he had Hope bouncing on his knee. He had informed them that he wasn't ready to become an uncle again and Henrik didn't listen. Typical younger siblings, he thought. Hope was playing with the buttons on his shirt before she cooed and patted her father's chest. He smiled down at his daughter. She wanted to be included in their talks. It still amazed him that at only six months, she was so intuitive. Perhaps it had something to do with being a tribrid, or just being a baby.

But Henrik hadn't been this knowledgeable as a child. Perhaps it was her blood after all.

"Nevertheless, why are they missing, and Davina shouldn't be out shopping right now. She has a target on her back." Elijah was seconds away from losing his composure. He was still irked with his brother for punching him and bringing up Tatia. No matter how years had passed, it was still a sore subject.

Elena spoke then. "I agree with Elijah."

"No one asked for your opinion, hussy." Rebekah snarled. "Besides why are you lot still here? This is a family matter and none of you are involved."

Caroline frowned, "Bonnie is involved," she said as if it was the universal answer.

It was in a way, at least to Caroline. Bonnie was like her sister and she had been doing a terrible job at keeping her safe and being there for her. But now, she was back. She was alive and Caroline could do all she could to help her. Even if she lost her in the process, she was willing to go to the end of the world for Bonnie.

Tessa hummed, "Well at least we have Betty on our side. Pretty sure we've also got Blue Eyes and Wolfie on our side as well," she flicked her wrist and a grimoire appeared on the coffee table, as well as a bottle of rum from Damon's liquor cabinet.

She glanced over at Damon, Elena, and Stefan. "I already know Stefan is onboard. Oh, and before I let it slip, do not touch my niece Ripper. I will personally kill you if you even think about undressing her with your eyes."

Stefan nodded his head, message received. But it didn't mean he was going to follow through with it. Something about Davina was nagging at the back of his skull and he wanted to know what it was. Every time he tried to think further on it, it was like something was holding him back.

Damon kept an eye on Elena's reaction to that. Looks like his brother was moving on from her. However, he did have to judge him for going for Bonnie's own daughter. But he didn't have to think too long on that, because Elena turned to the younger Salvatore looking like she had been slapped in the face.

"Seriously Stefan?" she was appalled.

Kol spoke up since he had entered the room. "Oh please, you think he's going to be still waiting for you? You've been fucking his brother after all," he rolled his eyes skyward. "Petrova women are nothing but trouble."

"I couldn't agree more," Tessa raised a glass to the vampire. He nodded in return. "Now, let's talk about Dahlia."

Mikael growled at the mention of her name. Esther was still quiet, but the siblings could see that it wouldn't be long before imploded at the drop of a hat. The patriarch of their family had a bruised ego and dealing with the woman who took his daughter, it only fueled his rage.

"Oh calm down," Tessa waved her hand in his direction. "You'll get to hurt her."

Freya smiled at the other witch. Subconsciously, her hand went to her womb. The ache never left, and to this day she would always envy her youngest brother for bringing a child into this world and never know the dangers of the deal their mother made. If things had been different, if her mother had not needed magical assistance to bear children, they would have been a happy family.

But she wouldn't have this, she thought as she glanced up at Tessa and then took a glance at her family again. The family she hadn't seen in years and the little brother and niece who had brought light back to her darkness. She thought of when she met Tessa and Bonnie, hunched over a cauldron, and speaking in ancient Greek about something. Bonnie had looked at her like she had killed her cat.

If her cat was Henrik that was. Dahlia had never found out about them, or at least she hoped she didn't. Freya would never forgive herself if anything happened to her family.

"We need to be smart," she advised. "Dahlia is crafty and will use any means to get what she wants."

"Which is apparently my firstborn," Klaus hissed while Hayley's eyes flashed gold. The bitch could try and take their child, but Hayley would fight her baby.

"And Davina," Freya whispered. Her hand never left her womb as she remembered how overjoyed Henrik had been at the news. She had never thought she'd be an aunt while hers walked the Earth. Funny how life worked out for them. "She's not only Henrik's firstborn, but she is also of the Bennett line. She is as much of a powerhouse as Hope is."

"And she's a prodigy like her mother," Tessa muttered, remembering Davina taking the magic like a fish to water. Bonnie had been the same way in her last life, and through the tabs had she kept on her in this one, she was just as powerful. It was no wonder Silas wanted her on his side.

"Fuck," cursed Finn.

"Well said brother," Rebekah agreed and Kol nodded his head as well. Klaus looked scandalized at his eldest brother.

"Language," he chided, covering Hope's ears. His eldest gave him a bit of a smile, not wide enough to be beaming but just bright enough to let him know he found it laughable.

Tessa clapped her hands loudly, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "We need to come up with a plan and fast. I'm not sure where she is, but Dahlia could be coming to us as we speak."

"Wouldn't she go to New Orleans?" Esther questioned.

"No," Freya muttered. "She'll go wherever the magic she seeks out is."

Damon groaned as he spoke sarcastically. "Good old Mystic Falls."

:::

Henrik was a patient man. He had to be when it came to dealing with a two-thousand-year-old witch as stubborn, reckless, and vengeful as his mentor. And yet that very patience snapped like a feeble string the moment Bonnie muttered those words.

Fingers grazed the tip of her chin, tilting her up to meet his eyes. She shivered at the lust shining in them and he smirked at her reaction. His eyes followed the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he chased after it, melding their lips together.

It was supposed to be a sweet kiss; a prelude to the passion that would consume them. It quickly became heated when she sighed and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss and let his hands fall to the back of her thighs, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. He pressed her back against the tree, and with no warning kissed her.

Bonnie felt like she was swimming. The feel of his lips made her dizzy and she couldn't help gripping at his shirt again. Her fingers itched to rip it off him and she wondered if he's thinking the exact same thing about her blouse. The soft pressure of his lips against her, as his tongue stroked against hers was sending shockwaves through her.

When he pulls away again, Bonnie whimpers at the loss of his touch. He chuckled, deep and he let his lips move along the curve of her neck. His hands move from squeezing her thighs to holding her up with one hand while his other yanks at her blouse. The buttons fell to the floor and she sighs in relief at the loss of clothing. Finally, they were getting somewhere. She smiled cheekily as his fingers grazed her breast. She thanked the gods she hadn't worn a bra.

His open mouth kisses trailed up to her ear, his breathing hard. "Minx," he purred into her ear and then bit her earlobe. She shivered at the feeling and let out a mewl as he caressed her breasts. The feel of him as he let his fingers trail from her breast and to the hem of her pants had her bucking against him.

"Henrik," she pleaded, her voice thick with need.

"Relax little love," he murmured into her skin. "You'll see the stars and more."

"Can you make it soon?"

He chuckled at her impatience. He nuzzled into the valley of her breasts. "You want me to fuck against this tree like a common whore?"

"No," she said, and he raised his eyes to hers. "I want you to fuck me against this tree, on this very floor and any other surface you feel comfortable with, like a common whore."

"Hmm, I can do all of that, dearest," he let his tongue sweep over her nipple and suckled at it lazily. He pulled her away from the tree and lowered them onto the floor and maneuvering them, so she was straddling his lap. "However, I'd never fuck you like a common whore. You're a queen," he paused again and pecked her lips, kissing her until she stopped pouting. He couldn't help but find it cute. Cradling her face in his hands, he continued. "And a queen deserves the best."

She couldn't stop the skipping of her heart. "How can do this? How can you go from looking like you want to rip my clothes off..." she glanced down at her ripped shirt and the grin on his face told her would do it again. But she resumed speaking as his hands gripped her shoulders and removed the damaged article of clothing. "To praising me?"

Henrik sighed. His poor wife...

"Bonnie, I love you,"

"I know you love a version of me," she muttered and gasped when his hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer. His lips were just a breath away from hers, the brown of his eyes suddenly ablaze with a passion she was all too familiar with.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I told you years ago that as long as I walk the earth, I will always love you. I will love you in this life, the last, and however many lives you and I are able to share together. So understand that when I say those words, when I touch you and when I make love to you, I mean _you, _Bonnie Shelia Bennett."

If she hadn't been breathless from that confession, she was by how he kissed her. It was like he was pouring all his love into this one kiss. His touch was comforting as he peeled her pants down to her knees and her underwear too. His mouth ravished every bit of her upper body, from the valley of her breasts to her collarbone. His fingers hadn't gone any longer than her navel, and he was making her crave so much more.

He lowered her to the ground, kissing down her body until he got to her treasure trail. She was suddenly embarrassed that she hasn't shaved. Well, Caroline had helped her trim for prom but that was months ago. She wasn't nursing a jungle but still, she was self-conscious about how he would feel.

Was he against pubic hair? Did he have a problem with it? She was about to say something when his fingers brushed against her folds. His lips teased the inside of her thigh and she gasped when he licked a strip from her thigh to the outline of her brush.

"Relax," he assured her and spread her legs, lifting her so she was raised from the waist down and her legs hung over his shoulders. It was kind of hard to with him so close to her nethers. She wasn't a virgin; she just hadn't been with anyone in a while. She and Jeremy had never even crossed that line, just heavy making out. They never had the chance to go any further since he died, and she did not that long after bringing back too -

His tongue licked a long strip from her lower lips to her clit. She jolted at the feeling and let out a gasp as he spread her lips and licked her again. Her mouth fell open into a silent cry as his lips suckled at her clit and he slipped a finger inside her. She shivered and bucked against him as a second finger entered her.

"Fuck," she hissed as he curled his fingers. "You...oh fuck...!"

He released her clit, lavishing her with soft brief kisses before he pulled back and watched her. She looked so cute, spread open for him, and working her hips back on his fingers. He wanted to have her gushing on his fingers, but he wasn't sure if she couldn't. Perhaps another time, right now he was more focused on getting her close to her first orgasm. And if she kept working to fuck herself on his fingers alone, he was pretty sure she'd send him over the edge by the time he entered her.

He curled his fingers again, pressing against her g-spot and repeated the action. He could feel her start to tighten around his fingers. She was close and he watched as a flush spread across her cheeks. As she got closer to her release, she whined at the loss of his fingers. She didn't have to cry for long, as his lips replaced them. If she was going to cum from anything, it was going to be the feeling of his tongue inside her and his fingers teasing her clit.

He moaned into her flesh, holding her down and watching as she let go. Her body went taut and he welcomed the taste of her release on his tongue. He licked and sucked as she came down from her high and grinned as clenched her thighs around his head.

Pulling back and licking his lips, he was greeted to the sight of a wanton looking Bonnie. The twigs from the floor, as well as some leaves, had gotten into her hair and he smiled softly.

She was beautiful.

"Welcome back, little bird," he greeted. "Did you see any stars?"

She tried to swat at his forearm, but it was a weak hit. "Hmm, a few..."

Henrik arched an eyebrow. "Just a few, that won't do," he mused and rubbed her thighs. "I should eat you until you can't cum anymore. Would you like that?"

The smile on his lips died away as her fingers gripped his pants, palming his tented erection. The look in her eyes was maddening. They basically screamed for him to fuck her.

And who was he to deny her that? She was his queen after all.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asked, his voice gruff. He slipped his fingers back into her heat, feeling her clench around him at the addition of a third finger. The noises coming from her only got him harder.

"Yes."

His fingers moved deeper inside her, working her up to another orgasm. "You're so tight, little love. So tight and dripping for me," he pressed his lips against hers, silencing her moans. "Spirits I've missed you, Bonnie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. "Henrik please," she moaned against his lips and reached between then, to palm his cock again. He moved away from her, slipping out of her again and brought his fingers up to his lips, tasting her.

That action seemed to spark something in her. With a strength she didn't even know she owned; Bonnie pounced on him. His back hit the ground and he blinked as she kissed him hard. He moaned, holding her to him as she straddled him again. She glanced down at his clothes, angry that he still wore them. Willing her magic, she banished them from his person, leaving them both bare.

Henrik laughed and she frowned at her husband.

She paused softly at the thought. She had been trying to think of him as anything but that. And yet, here in the middle of the forest, bare as the day they were born and about to connect biblically, she saw him for what he was. He was all smiles as he laughed and mirth in his eyes took her breath away.

She kissed him on impulse, her fingers carding in his hair and moving so his erection was resting against her thigh. She was amazed at how heavy he felt and thick. She flushed at the thought of him splitting her in two. He seemed to notice her fear and kissed along her shoulders.

"Take your time, my love," He plants butterfly kisses along her cheeks. It feels right, she thinks, the feel of his lips against her cheeks and then to her closed eyelids. Her doubts wash away as she moves and takes inch after inch inside of him. His mouth falls open, a curse in Old Norse leaving lips as he is taken into her. He buries his face in her shoulder, teeth scraping at her skin as her own head lobbies back at the fullness of him.

He feels...Bonnie has few words on how he makes her feel. There's a delicious ache between her thighs and he feels amazing. She's damn sure that if he moves his hips, she'll see stars for sure.

_Was he always this good?_ she wonders as she reaches for him, her hands grasping his forearms, feeling the muscle of his biceps. She rocks against him, using his arms as an anchor before she finds a rhythm.

He watches as she finds her pace. She's angelic and yet at the same time, pure sin as she mewls and moans. Sweat starts to shine along her brow and he can't help but hold her at her waist, guiding her along, meeting her thrust for thrust.

She finds her second release, crying his name. She can barely catch her breath before he's moved them. She finds herself on the ground on all fours, legs spread wider and his hands gripping her hips in an almost painful hold. He kisses along her spine, to her shoulder blades, and then her earlobe.

"Catch your breath, love," he advised, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. "You'll need it for when I'm done with you."

* * *

**Well, it's here. Please forgive me for not being extra smutty. I haven't written decent smut in a while. ****But I can promise I will try to make every sex scene between them much better after this. **

**Don't forget to review and favorite if you haven't already. Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter Ten

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

**Another short one. We've hit peek season at my job so I will try to update to every other Tuesday, but please don't quote me on that one.**

**Enjoy this little dabble of a chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bonnie stirred at the sound of a soft voice whispering into her ear. A part of her could hear that it was an old Norse lullaby and that it was being whispered along her shoulder. She smiled as sleep lifted off her bones. She was also aware that she was in her childhood bed at Grams's house, if the lavender sheets where any indication. Now that was a bit confusing, but she was pretty sure it involved magic.

The singing stopped against her shoulder. "Good evening," Henrik grinned.

"Evening?" She parroted and started to sit up. The night sky was dark and stars twinkled in and out. She turned to look at him, wanting to ask so many questions.

"I brought you here after our last round," he started and kissed her nose. "I think I tuckered you out, little love. You fell asleep just after climaxing."

Not that he minded, but he didn't speak that out loud. "After that, I peeked into your mind a bit. Wanted to find a safe place for you. So I brought you here and I also cleaned up a bit. I've also told Tessa where we are."

She nodded and sat up, "So did you walk around my Grams' house stark naked?"

He snorted. "Of course not. I was clothed until I joined you in bed. Just in case you woke up wanting to continue our _conversation_. But I also made you food, pasta to be exact."

Bonnie grinned and kissed him square on the mouth. The look of astonishment was adorable on Henrik's face and it washed away any doubts she was starting to have. "Thank you for that because I am starving!"

He watched as Bonnie hopped out of bed, and felt no shame as he let his eyes stay glued to her ass. There was a hint of red along the apples of her cheeks from where his hands had smacked, and he caught the soft bruising of his hands from gripping her hips and neck. He was also proud of the bite mark he caught sight of as she shimmed into a night and sleep shorts.

Henrik found it a shame that he would be tearing those off her. If she allowed it, of course. He followed her lead and reached for the pants he had folded on her nightstand, but that was it. After walking down the stairs and settling at the kitchen table, Henrik plates up their spaghetti and also served it with some water. Bonnie thanked him. She hadn't realize how thirsty she was. Or hungry she was. Or sore, oh so blissfully sore.

"How are you feeling?"

She blinked at him. "Good, very good actually."

"Are you sore anywhere? In any kind of pain?" He asked.

"A little sore between my legs, but it's fine. I can take a bath later. No other pain whatsoever."

"Any second thoughts? I know we rushed this, and I wanted to wait. Gods, did I want to wait. And I'll keep waiting as well, if you aren't ready. Or if you're feeling any kind of regret."

"Henrik!" Bonnie called, reaching out for his hand. He jumped at the sound of her voice and she almost wanted to kick herself. She had heard some of the stories Elena had shared about Mikael's abuse. How he controlled his children and raised his voice often. Centuries later and he still had a small hold on her husband.

She paused. It wasn't the first time she had thought that. The moment they kissed, the word stopped being a possibility. Henrik was her husband.

Her husband who had waited centuries for her.

Her husband who was second guessing their rutting in the woods. Who looked every bit like that scared eighteen year old boy who clutched a red carnation.

Her sweet, loving and scared husband. Bonnie let go of his hand and walked over to his side. She wasn't sure what propelled her, but she nestled into his lap and started pressing kisses along his neck and face. She wasn't sure when her tongue switched from English to Norse, as she told him it was okay. But Bonnie knew as she cradled his face in her hands, their empty plates and cups the only thing keeping her from having him take her on the table, she had to assure him.

"Henrik," she said, spoken softly as she let her thumb brush along his lower lip. "I don't regret it. I may be jumping into this without really thinking, but I know what I want. I want to live, go off to college, maybe take up my grandmother's title of Occult Studies professor one day. I want to end any threat to my family and friends, so we can all live a somewhat peaceful life."

She kissed the corner of his lips. "I want Davina to go off to college, if she hasn't already. I want her to have a good life with both of us in it. I want to actually get to know your fucked family."

He chuckled at that. "They are a bit mental, aren't they?"

"You're the sanest of them all." Bonnie assured him and then rubbed her nose against his, bumping it for good measure. "I want a life with you, Henrik. I don't just want sex with you; no matter how amazing it is."

He was smug but he said nothing, just let her continue. "I want to be your wife again, Hen. After," she swallowed the fear creeping up her throat. "After all the baddies have been laid to rest. Down the line, I want to be your wife again."

"How far down?" He whispered, his breath warm against her lips.

"I don't know," she answered, truthfully. She offered him a smile. "But I have a feeling you'll wait for me."

"Always and forever," he vowed and sealed it with a heated kiss. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling back, he couldn't stop the chuckle that left him.

"What?"

"Are you aware we just had a whole conversation in Norse?" He was grinning as she flushed.

"We did?"

"Yes," His grin was now a bright smile. All teeth and the soft dimples in his cheeks. "Now, while I'd love nothing more than to fuck you again, let's run you a bath and then settle in. We'll head back in the morning."

Bonnie grinned. "Hopefully nothing had happened."

"Don't jinx them, beloved. Between the repressed sexual tension between Stefan and Davina, Tessa just waiting to kill Silas and my dear aunt just waiting to strike, _something _will have happened when we get back." Henrik said with an air of bravado that only his older brothers carried.

She caught him muttering under his breath. "And I hope it's Silas's murder."

"Don't want to think about how our daughter got down and dirty with Stefan?" Bonnie teased.

"Of course not. She's still a virgin to me," Henrik explained. "An immortal virgin even Jesus would be jealous of."

Bonnie snorted. "Sorry dear husband, but if I can see Stefan's got a hot back, so can my daughter."

Whatever question he had about hot backs and Davina's purity died on his tongue. Bonnie was starting to be concerned when he lifted her up, swiped the table clear of dishwater and vanished her clothes.

She hardly let out a breath before he had her on the table and was prying open her legs open and dropping down to his knees.

"Oh sweet wife, you shouldn't have said that." He warned.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, but hold onto the table. Just in case." He winked at her and drove between her thighs.


	15. Chapter Eleven

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The witching hour was drawing closer.

Tessa had waited until the others had fallen asleep. Davina had persisted, wanting to be awake when it happened. She couldn't let that happen. Whether she liked it or not, Davina was compromised when it came to the task her aunt had planned.

She would have faltered at the first part of the spell. She wouldn't have been able to do a damned thing, because the moment she looked at Silas's face she wouldn't see Silas.

She'd see Stefan. She'd see the shy sixteen year old she slept with after a week of puppy love. The young man she found years later at a Bon Jovi concert and shared a night of passion. Tessa wasn't stupid. She had kept tabs not only on Bonnie and her line, but her niece and brother-in-law as well.

Davina would throw a wretch in her plans and she couldn't allow that.

The curse needed to end.

Amara needed to be killed. She had already given Henrik the order.

Silas needed to be out to rest.

And once he was gone; once she was free of him, she could live. She was tired of the ghosts. Tired of the story of a jaded woman who killed her former fiancé's love in an act of scorned love.

She was tired of Qetsiyah, the evil sorceress.

She missed being who she once was. She missed being the eldest daughter of her coven elders. She missed being the one who watched her brothers and sisters grow in their magic. She missed watching her sister grow and learn.

She missed being Qetsiyah; the sister, the aunt and mentor. The one who didn't have to worry about a Hunter's Curse and a cure.

The one who found a dying ten year old and raised him.

The one who could smile and it wouldn't be biting. The one who enjoyed a good laugh.

She would do away with the vengeful spector and live as a new Qetsiyah. A mix of her old self and who she would become.

And when the dawn broke, she could make her fresh start.

She made her way down the stairs, towards Silas's cage. He was waiting for her when she came down.

"Greetings Qetsiyah."

* * *

It was over quicker than he would have liked. But as Henrik knelt before the side of the falls, wiping the blood from his hands, he couldn't find himself able to care.

Travelers had brought about the end of his family. His wife had died and been reborn. His daughter spent centuries without her mother; and then almost twenty years without her father.

He couldn't blame them for his mother's misdeeds, but he could dream.

After all, she had been following him since he left Bonnie. His father was still standing guard in case she awoke. He found their tactics laughable.

Niklaus he could see doing this. Elijah as well, but then again who else would they get the tactic of divide and conquer?

"You can come out, mother."

Esther removed herself from behind the cover of the trees, her eyes catching the blood he was wiping off along his pants. "You murdered that girl."

"That girl had been suffering two thousand years," he said. Amara had even thanked him with her dying breath.

_"Thank you_. _They're gone. I can see...Silas_..._thank_..._" _she had trailed off and her eyes closed. He didn't need enhanced hearing to know her heart had stopped then.

"I didn't raise you to be a killer like them." Esther's voice cracked.

"You hardly raised me at all," he shot back. He shut his eyes and drew in a breath. There was no point in loosing his temper with her. "You and father were so hellbent on keeping us safe. On teaching us that the world was cruel and would ruin us that you didn't even notice you were also doing the same."

"I was never cruel to you."

"But you were cruel to Nik," he countered. "You never owned your mistakes and Niklaus paid that price dearly. I was there whenever father struck him. I was there when he would scurry off and cry over his wounds."

"If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened."

Henrik's nostrils flared. "No mother, if it wasn't for **your** actions, we'd all have died years ago. I wouldn't have been marred by wolves and left for dead. But I have to thank you. If it weren't for you and father, I wouldn't have met my wife. My daughter would have never known her uncles and aunts. I wouldn't know her great-aunt was on her way to kill her and absorb her magic to keep herself alive."

Esther looked angry. "You-- you ungrateful--!"

"Child? I haven't been that in years mother." Henrik's voice was cold. "Perhaps you should stop looking at us as children and mistakes and see us for what we are: your blood. Your grown, adult and immortal blood who are allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. Who understand we are cruel and cold and our name draws fear."

"This isn't what I wanted for any of you," Esther sounded so broken.

"But it's what you gave us."

* * *

The residences of the Salvatore Boarding House awoke to the next morning. All of them could feel the magic that clung in the air.

But it was Davina who found the cause.

Tessa looked years younger. She could have been mistaken for her older sister instead of her aunt. She was wrapped in an old cape, battered and tornand shielding her from the cold.

A funeral pyre raged on. The magic that sparked its embers felt old. In her aunt's hand was an empty vial.

"I thought..."

"You know I like to keep a few secrets, Davina."

She nodded and moved to sit down beside her on the wet grass. Her pajama shorts soaked instantly but she paid them no mind.

"Did he go in peace?"

Tessa shook her head. "He tried to plead with me. Called me every name in the book. But he finally gave in the end, after I poured it down his throat. I let him see her."

If she caught the quiver in her tone, Davina said nothing. "At least one evil has been laid to rest."

Tessa snorted.

"He wasn't evil,"

She almost jumped when she felt Bonnie's arms around her shoulders. Her sister's magic was warm and a comfort. "You didn't have to deal with him after he woke up."

"I could have."

Bonnie hummed. "How?"

"What?"

"How come he wasn't evil?"

Davina peered at her mother and aunt through her hair. She was curious as well.

"Because he was haunted," Tessa said, watching the embers burn away the bone. His flesh had melted away hours ago. It didn't make sense to the others but they nodded.

Their moment lasted a few minutes more before Damon came storming out the house complaining about his grass burning. Davina left her mother and aunt to go inside to change and see about breakfast.

She made her way past the living room and towards her room. But she paused at the sight of Stefan. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she parroted.

He shifted on his feet. "Can we talk?"

"Is it necessary?"

"Well..."

"Because if it isn't, you're in my way. I need to get dressed and then eat." Davina moved to go around him when he grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"1863," he said quickly.

"What about it?"

"I..." he paused. Why had that date come to mind?

She yanked her hand back. "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Bon Jovi." She stopped at those words. "You were there. I remember you being there. I remember..."

"No I wasn't," the young witch hissed and stormed off.

Stefan watched her go. Maybe Lexie had been wrong when she came to him in his dream last night. Maybe it wasn't her.

But he wasn't going to give up on figuring out why Davina Bennett called to him.

* * *

Mystic Falls was quaint.

That was the only good thing she had to say about it. Quaint and a supernatural hotspot.

She found it laughable that this was were her niece would run to. And Freya had decided to make it easier for her by bringing little Hope with her.

Dahlia laughed to herself.

This was going to be so easy.


	16. Chapter Twelve

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

**Unedited, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Freya found herself settled at the kitchen island, nursing her second cup of tea and wishing she could put something stronger than chamomile in it. Any kind of alcohol would do wonders on her nerves.

It had been a tiring morning. Between her conversations with Finn and Klaus, Kol accusing her of just being their mother and the distrusting looks her father, she was almost happy her relationships with Rebekah and Henrik were steady. Elijah was untrusting but that was because he couldn't get past the hypocrisy of his own actions. He claimed family was important to him, that it was the one thing he valued above all.

Yet he had no problem making moon eyes at his brother's baby momma. Davina had kept her up to date on the drama of their family. It made her want to disown herself even more.

She had already disowned her mother and aunt; what was a few more?

Sipping at her lukewarm tea, she paid no attention to her audience. The elder Salvatore watched her with keen interest and if she was a lesser woman, she would have indulged in it. Damon Salvatore had no idea where his heart lied and she wasn't about to be caught in the jumbled mess of his path for acceptance and love. No matter how attractive he was.

Instead Freya let herself think of the events that had transpired. Henrik had told her of his confrontation with their mother. But it didn't dim the light in his eyes. No, her brother was over the moon. Bonnie was willing to return his affections, to call him husband again. It was one of the good things they had going for them. Silas's demise had been so quiet she wouldn't have know it happened if not for Tessa sending him off.

She wondered just how she was doing. After the fire died and Bonnie brought her sister inside, the elder witch had locked herself in her room. To grieve, mourn or reflect she wasn't sure. Maybe a mixture of the three.

"So tell me Witchy Klaus," she did her best not to roll her eyes at that nickname. Damon stepped into her line of vision and took a seat next to her as he spoke. "What exactly has you drinking alone in my kitchen?"

"Family matters," she answered. She wouldn't give him anything else.

He hummed, grabbing a piece of fruit. He crunched into the apple, smacking loud enough to try and grate her nerves. It was like hearing a camel chew. If he wanted brownie points for being considered a bedmate, he was losing.

The Donovan boy had better prospects.

"Family matters huh?" He paused, tongue running over his teeth. "Good show, that Urkel kid really sells it."

Freya let her eyes roll. Gods, his voice was grating. She sipped at her tea, using a heating spell to warm the now lukewarm liquid. She didn't even react to his horrendous impress of the character's catchphrase.

"Really, that got nothing?"

"The eyebrow wiggling was atrocious." She remarked and sat her cup down.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"Mr. Salvatore, what is it that you want? I'm neither my sister nor am I your so-called love of your life. Or any other woman dumb enough to fall into bed with you." Her words were cutting and she watched as it struck a nerve. His playful faded and the blue of his eyes turned icy.

"Now I know you're a Mikaelson," his words would have had bite if she was offended. "They always try and hit below the belt."

"Your lot isn't so nice either," said Freya.

"And how do you know I want something?"

"I doubt you've been eyeing me for anything else. You claim to love your precious Elena so much, I doubt you'd want to ruin all that you've worked for with a careless shag."

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"My apologizes," she said after a moment and then turned to look at him, the green of her eyes warmed with mirth. "It would be an uneventful one. Rebekah's words."

She left him in the kitchen. As she made her way up the stairs, she was hit with a sudden sense of dread. A magic she hadn't felt -- no had been running from for centuries, hit her hard in the gut. The cup of tea fell from her hand. The mug shattered and the hot liquid scorched her ankle and bottom of her heel.

She brought her hand to her mouth, trying to quiet the broken scream.

It was her father and Finn would found her. Hysterical and sobbing and needing to be held. Her father's arms felt like an old friend; warm and inviting. It must have been foreign to Finn because he looked so pained.

"Freya, what is it?" Mikael asked, rubbing her arms.

"She's here," Freya choked. "Dahlia is here."

* * *

Bonnie had crawled into bed with the hope of some pillow talk. Henrik had offered her that, along with some comforting kisses.

After a while, those kisses turned heated. Now, she was atop him, head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him. It was sight he couldn't get rid of, nor would he want to.

She close to her first orgasm. He could tell by how she gnawed at her bottom lip. So merciless and yet she looked so ethereal. He loved the sheen of sweat that set her skin aglow. His hands stayed rested on her hips, slowly guiding her closer and closer.

They had taken the night before to be rough. Her neck had scattered marks from his teeth and he had a few along his chest. Her nails had also left some scratches. Now they were slow. He had been singing her praises as she rode him, his thumbs rubbing circles along her hips and lower back.

He held her, stilling her momentarily so he could sit up. As much as he liked lying down, he preferred this position. It gave him better chances to kiss and and nip at her neck and chest.

"Henrik," she breathes, his name coming out in two broken syllables as his teeth scrapped at a particular section of her chest. He felt her hands come up to his jaw, lifting him from his task.

Lust blown eyes met tender ones and she sighed as his lips slammed against hers. His hands still guided her hips but he smiled as she gasped as his own moved, meeting hers and sending her over the edge.

He licked at a bead of sweat along that ran along the valley of her breasts before he rolled her onto her back.

"Sweet wife," he whispered into her skin, lips fluttering kisses along her chest; as if his tongue could taste her heartbeat. His words were gentle as he spread her legs, whispers and promises.

Promises to love her as he coaxed her ragged breath from her shaky lips. To protect her as he pulled his length from her and raveled in her whine. A series of kisses along her chest, down her navel and to her inner thighs.

"_Henrik please_," He smiled into the flesh of her thigh, his breath ghosting along her skin. The goose flesh that broke out only added to his teasing. The soft caress of his fingers as he traced circles around her swollen clit.

She mewled as his lips sucked at her nub. It was going to drive her insane if he didn't hurry up. The man's patience still astounded her. She would have thought Henrik was a man starved.

Well he had been. The night before between the kisses and forest sex (which still blew her mind), he had her a babbling mess on her grandmother's kitchen table. He had kept his promise; he had her seeing the stars.

She never watched to come back down to Earth if he continued down this path.

A soft pain jolted her from her musings. She gasped when she felt two fingers slip inside her.

"You wondered off my love." His tone was teasing but she could see the hint of concern in his eyes.

"Just thinking," she managed out as he fingered her. She couldn't lie, she loved his hands. Bonnie could go days with just his hands. They were rough from years of work, sword wielding and magic use. She knew his left had burns on his knuckles while his right had a long scar that ran from his wrist over the back of his hand to his pointer finger.

Her eyes took in the scars. She was sure she had them memorized by now. The claw marks along his chest, from where the wolves had torn into his skin. They ran down to his navel, and some along his back. His left arm was covered in scars from catching hexes and burns over the years. When she had asked him, tracing over a few he told her of the hunts he went on after her last death.

The cold look in his eyes hadn't scared her. He had told her that her death was a dark stain on his life. It was one of the few times he actually felt connected to his father; hunting down and murdered all who took what he loved. The travelers who had scattered after her and Markos's deaths that night in the cottage had not survived the year.

"Bonnie," he growled into her ear, bringing her back with a harsh thrust of his fingers. They brushed against her g-spot, causing her to let out another moan.

"Sorry," she apologized.

He hummed and resuming his ministrations. He brought her closer to a second climax and just as she was about to head over the edge, he pulled his fingers from her.

"Henrik!" She huffed at him. He found the pout she wore adorable and kissed at it until it melted away.

"You're ignoring me wife, I don't think you want this." Henrik moved, sitting up to grab his pants that had fallen on the floor the night before. He put one leg in before he felt magic grab at him.

The warlock found himself flat on his back with his little wife glaring down at him, green eyes shimmering with magic and narrowed. Her adorable pout was back and he felt a smile spread along his lips.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy ruffling Bonnie's feathers; but he wasn't fond of trying to shower her with affection and orgasms if she wasn't going to enjoy them.

"Have I struck a nerve, Bonnie love?"

"A few of them," answered his wife, reaching down between them and grabbing hold of his cock. He didn't bother to hide his hiss as she stroked.

"And am I in trouble?" He asked, enjoying the feeling of her hand, and then frowned when she removed herself from his lap. He called for her and then let out a gasp as her tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft.

"You aren't in trouble yet darling. Be a good boy for me, and maybe I'll get it go that you tried to deny me an orgasm." Bonnie have one more lick at his cock before she started to stroke him again.

* * *

Jeremy had the task of seeking out Bonnie. Matt trailed behind him and the blonde was looking like he wanted to not comment on how his arm was healed. The trio had arrived ten minutes ago and Caroline had asked one of them to grab Bonnie. She assumed she was still asleep because there was no sound coming from her room.

Tyler opped out, heading for the kitchen to warm up some blood Caroline had given him. None of the originals wanted to help. To Jeremy's shock, they were acting like an actual family. The eldest daughter was in some form of shock, and the siblings had been taking turns keeping her calm and attending to her needs.

He heard something about Dahlia, and assumed it was their next big bad.

It was Elena to volunteered her brother. She had been in a one sided glaring match with Davina. The younger witch had been chatting her guardian Marcel about the shopping they had done and Kol looked like he wanted to say something that would get him daggered again

The vampire had a loose mouth. Thought Jeremy knew plenty about it from their time in Denver. Kol couldn't shut up unless you made him.

And Jeremy wished he could forget how many times they had made each other shut up. But that was another time when he was compelled to believe his life was dandy and fine. Fleeting moments like those felt like a dream.

Besides he still needed to work things out with Bonnie. And learning your ex-fuck buddy's little brother was formerly married to your own ex-girlfriend? He thought Elena had problems.

He stopped at the door Elena said was Bonnie's. Sharing a glance with Matt, the Hunter rasped his knuckles against the wood of the door. The door opened but it wasn't Bonnie on the other end.

Tessa looked tired and also ready to murder. "What?"

"Bonnie isn't in here?"

"No, the Henrik's room. She went to have a talk with him. Four doors down."

The witch shut the door and left the two to share a look. "You alright with that?" Matt asked him.

"Let's just go grab them. Not like they're fucking or anything," Jeremy sighed.

They headed for Henrik's room. Matt stepped back and watched as Jeremy wrapped his hand around the door. The blonde heard a little too late the moan of pleasure that came from inside as Jeremy pushed open the door.

Matt had covered his eyes but the image of the girl he had one since kindergarten, bare as the day she was born and being fucked against the wall by the window, would never leave his mind. Unless he asked one of the Originals to bleach that image from his mind.

Jeremy looked aghast. But that quickly melted away as answer filled him instead.

"What the hell!?"

Henrik's growl was almost animal. But it was Bonnie's general coaxing that killed him. The way she grabbed at Henrik's face and kissed him so sweetly. The way his shoulders relaxed as he reluctantly pulled out of her and set her down.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here," said Henrik. He was shielding Bonnie from the two, though he would give Matt credit for turning and covering his eyes. The Gilbert boy seemed to wanting another broken arm.

And his other one broken again.

"We're having a meeting downstairs," Matt answered. "Freya said something about Dahlia."

"Damnit all," Henrik sighed. "We'll be down in a moment. You can leave."

"Like hell I am!" Jeremy proclaimed.

"Jer just go," Bonnie affirmed. "We'll talk after the meeting."

Matt had to drag him away but he left the couple with the promise to let the others know. Once the door was closed, Bonnie sighed and leaned up to press a kiss to Henrik's shoulder.

"Let it go darling," she pleaded.

"He still thinks of you as his."

"But I'm not," she kissed his other shoulder. "Let's get dressed and head downstairs. If Dahlia is here, it only means more trouble."

"We just ended Silas."

Bonnie laughed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	17. Interlude

**I do not own vampire diaries; I just own this plot bunny. **

* * *

**Interlude**

Briefing everyone on Dahlia was like reopening a wound. Painful, sticky and suffocating was the only way Freya could describe it. She answered as many questions as she could, and within reason. Why was Dahlia in Mystic Falls? If Freya was right, she found them through her. What were her motives? Was she a threat to Elena and the town? How high level of a threat were they looking at?

She knew her family would lash out at her. As she expected, Kol blamed her. Finn was skeptic and Elijah looked ready to throw her to the wolves if it meant protecting his family. Klaus was angry but it was more directed at Esther and her high horse. Her parents had been quick to try and not take any blame, a reoccurring theme she had picked up on. The only ones really on her side were Rebekah, Henrik, Bonnie and Davina. She never tried to hear from Bonnie's group of friends.

"Are you alright?" Freya blinked, and her eyes focused on the young man. Matthew Donovan had beautiful blue eyes, she noted. They were filled with worry and it made her smile. He had a good heart and she could see his soul was just a good.

She nodded, though not even she was convinced by it. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he assured and let his eyes fall back on where hers had been. Davina was reading over a grimore, eyes scanning every page and scrubbing in a small pocket book. He glanced back to Freya. "She's gonna be okay."

"I'm sure," she stated. "But I can't help it."

"She's got her folks to keep an eye on her, and her families. And if I know anything about either of them, it's that they take care of their own."

She knew that, had always known that. It was what scared Freya the most; the lengths her family would go and the carnage that would follow. On the other side of that, she also knew how Bonnie's family was. Mess with one of their own and death was a kindness.

Dahlia had better watch her back.

* * *

_Very small update. I am currently running on fumes and coffee. Peak season has hit my home and I will try and update on Saturdays once I've gotten some sleep. _

_This Saturday I will try and give a second update to this story. I am also working on two new Bonnie fanfictions; one with Caleb Danvers from The Covenant and one with Sirius Black from Harry Potter. But I wanted to give you all a little something. _

_Read, review, follow and stay safe._


End file.
